An Uknown Destiny
by Hotaru Hope Maxwell
Summary: Story complete! A warrior must battle for earth again. But this time she has to chose between destiny and her heart?
1. Prologue

Prologue: the Awakening

Prologue: the Awakening  
By Amber

I do not own Sailor Moon or the Gundam Wing characters; however, I do own the priestess, Tamara Thank You. And please do not sue me or take me to court for using them.

In a dark cave near the center of Tokyo, Japan 8 women and one man slept, unaware to the death tolls occurring outside of their dirt infested temple. Each female wore a dress of different colors. The man wore black armor. Each was covered in a crystal like glass. Outside of the temple a war between an organization called Oz and the unknown Gundam Pilots raged on-unforgiving and always taking…

"So according to this so called legend, a group of fighters could help us destroy the Gundams," Lady Unn said to the special, private investigator. The two had been speaking through their computers about mysterious ways to defeat the Gundams. "If so can you locate them." She commanded. "I have already located an old building used to hold them. Only priestesses to them may enter, but with a few men I might be able capture our new target." He replied a smile upon his ugly face. "You have my permission, Lieutenant. Carry on with your new mission." With that the screen went blank. "Hmm… New Warriors how interesting." Unn said to herself.

Back in the deep cave a weary solider was having the nightmare of her life. "Hotaru, listen to me" a voice spoke. "Who are you?" she repeated over and over again. "Seek help from the one who calls himself the destroyer." A huge machine appeared before the small girl. She quivered in fear. Suddenly, the machine was disnigrated in a flash of light. "Awaken Hotaru Tomoea, Sailor Saturn, Sovran of Silence!" As the voice cried out the young woman's violet eyes opened wide in fear and shock. Loud bangs from the halls could be heard around the halls. Young teen priestesses scampered trying to break the crystalline glass and save the warrior princesses. Hotaru's crystal shattered into a million pieces and she sat up. The girls bowed before her and pushed a young, light blue haired girl upward. From what Hotaru could see the girl had lightly peached skin and the greenest colored eyes. "Madam Saturn follow me." She said as she quickly grabbed Hotaru's hand. 

Meanwhile… "Onward men we cannot fail Carnal Unn." The captain spoke. "Do you all wish to be held off by mere women! And priestesses at that?" He cheered his team of 10 onward. "Sir, No sir" Came 10 similar replies. In a loud thud they broke through the passageway door. "Kill anyone that moves, take those in the Crystal." He commanded. (I am sure to get a promotion for this.) He thought to himself as he watched the bloodshed unfold. Girls at least 13 were being shot to death for just being there. Soon his laughter echoed through the room. 

"Oh, no, no, no." Hotaru and her young companion cried as they watched the slaughter continue to unfold. Hotaru wanted to rush out and destroy the killers, but she might harm the princess, prince and her friends. She was forced to watch the innocent run and die to protect her. Tears blurred her vision as the youthful blue haired teen and she scampered away into the night's shadows. And once they did reach shelter all Hotaru could think of was the sound of bullets and heartbreaking deaths. "I will avenge those deaths, I promise." Hotaru swore to herself as she fainted on the shelter floor…

"So captain, did all go well." Unn's face appeared in the screen. The captain gulped nervously. "Yes maim' all but one weak girl escaped." Unn's features scowled then softened. "I suppose you will hunt down that girl, before she learns or comes in contact with the Gundams" She spoke. "Yes maim', we shall not rest until we find her!" He promised the carnal. "Good." Was the finale good-bye she said in reply to him…  
To be continued…

This is my first ever fanfic. It is a crossover between sailor moon character Sailor Saturn and Gundam wing. I hope you enjoyed the first part more is to come. Next time, Hotaru shall enroll in Relena's school and meet Quatre'. Thanks for reading my fan fic. Sign, Amber.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: And his name was Quatre'. 

By: Amber

I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. But I do own Tamara the priestess. 

The young blue haired, green-eyed girl hovered over the slightly smaller teen. She looked at her with green eyes full of hope and sadness. "How is she?" a strange voice spoke. "I think she'll be fine Mr. Howard. Thank you so much for allowing us to ride you ship to the Sang Kingdom." She peered over her shoulder at the old mechanic. "Think nothing of it. Now, Princess Relena will be able to attack those cruel Romefeller and Oz organizations, because she'll have the two witnesses to prove her correct." Howard smiled at the girls. Soon the raven-haired teen was moaning, signifying her awakening. "Oh, Miss Saturn." The girl spoke. Howard smiled softly yet thought that the name was strange.

Hotaru's eyes opened to see a set of green eyes above her. "Miss. Saturn, are you okay?" The teen asked. "I think so Tamara. I think I will be okay." She smiled at the girl, but it was a sad sorry smile. "I have some tea for you madam." Tamara held up the cup. "No thank you. Where are we?" Hotaru replied. "We are aboard a ship heading toward the Sang Kingdom. Madam Saturn?" Tamara looked into the violet eyes. "Yes Tamara." Hotaru looked at her. "I think I will need to update you on the last 60 years of your sleep." She giggled. Hotaru smiled too. She would need a major update on the times, a major update. Besides they would soon arrive for school…

Elsewhere…

"Come on Heero. We'll be late for school." Quatre' ushered the stern boy out the door. "I am coming, Quatre'." Heero's voice spoke sternly. "I just don't understand why you won't wear the uniform Relena gave you." Looking toward the car Quatre noticed Nomim standing before them. "Hello Nomim." Heero stated. Heero and Quatre' filed into the car. "We need to make a quick stop to pick up some other students. They might interest you Heero, Quatre'." Nomim spoke. "Why?" Quatre asked. "They are the only two survivors of an Oz and Romefeller attack on a small temple. 52 were killed in the massacre. So they are the only witnesses to the crime alive." Heero's eyes darkened once again. "So…" Quatre' waited for Nomim's reply. "They are the only witnesses to the death crimes. Oz will probably want them out of the picture." Nomim looked at Heero gravely. "Right now, those two could make Romefeller and Oz's political support crumble." Heero saw the sadness in Nomim's eyes. "You know those two girls had to watch 52 comrades be shot down. It's got to be hard for them, seeing they are both around 15." Quatre's eyes blazed with anger and pity…

A yellow limo pulled up into the corner and a young, perhaps 20-year-old woman, with navy blue hair and crystal blue eyes stepped out of the vehicle. She reminded Hotaru of Amy only older. Soon tears began to wield within her violet eyes. Tamara sadly smiled at the young woman. "Hello, Miss…" She curtsy lightly. "Hello ladies. My name is Lieutenant Nomim. I will be your escort to the Sang Kingdom." Nomim smiled. "Shall we be going?" "Of course Madam Nomim." Tamara smiled back. "By the way my name is Tamara Lee Curtis and this is Lady Hotaru Tomoe." Tamara gestured towards Hotaru. "It's a pleasure." Hotaru gave the blue-eyed woman a small, yet sad smile, before they entered the limo. "Also Heero Yui and Quatre' Rabba Winner shall join us. They, too, have a meeting with the princess." Nomim pointed toward the smaller boys. Tamara set next to Quatre' and waved slightly, "Hi." Quatre' blushed deeply, causing Tamara to blush lightly. "Pleasure to meet you." Heero gave his calm and cold tone. Hotaru simply replied in the same tone, "Likewise." 

At the Oz base…

"Lady Unn, rumor has it that the two escapees made it to the Sang Kingdom. Is this true?" Trieze asked the picture of Unn in the computer screen. "I do not know Mister Trieze, but I a sure you that I will personally look into it. "Good, I trust you. But keep the search under a low profile. Romefeller is getting tensed up upon this subject." Trieze smiled. "Of course, mister Trieze." Unn slightly bowed in respect. "By the way what do we know about these little teens?" Trieze turned his attention to the window. "Not much. One is Tamara Lee Curtis. A young priestess in training, with high aspects in becoming a doctor. She's 14 and ½ years old. The other we only know as her mistress. That's all." Unn looked at the paperwork about Tamara in front of her. "Hmm… Interesting." Trieze replied.

"Come this way Miss Tamara and Miss Hotaru." Nomim gestured toward the large wood door. "Princess Relena will see you two first." Nomim walked over to where Quartre' and Heero were sitting. Tamara gulped largely as the two entered to room, while Hotaru just waltzed in calm as a stone.

Inside the room…

"Welcome. Miss Tamara Lee Curtis, Miss Hotaru Tomoe. It's an honor to meet you brave girls." A female voice came. "How do you do, Princess Relena." Hotaru curtseyed in respect. "There is no need for the manners Madam Tomoe." Relena smiled. "Please take a seat." She motioned toward the two chairs.

"Thank you." Tamara giggled slightly. 

Outside the room…

"So, what do you two think of them?" Nomim asked the two Gundam pilots. "They seem okay to me. What about you Heero?" Quatre looked to his brown haired companion. "There is something different about that one, Hotaru. Something she's trying to hide." Heero gravely answered. 

Inside…

"So that's everything that happened." Relena looked at the two. Tamara had done most of the talking while Hotaru continued to look down at the ground. "Yes." Hotaru spoke. "I'm sorry about talking about this, especially to the both of you, but I need to know everything. So can you tell me about yourselves?" Relena tried to lighten the subject. "Okay. I am 14 ½ years old and the second youngest priestess of the temple we worked in." Tamara looked over at Hotaru before continuing. "I am also learning medicine and first aid because I want to be a doctor." "I am 15 years of age and I was the chief priestess's prized pupil. I am also learning about medicine in hopes of becoming a doctor of some sorts." Hotaru lied. "Oh." Relena sighed. 

After the meeting…

"Thank you girls for all of your help and answers. See you in class, perhaps." Relena ushered the girls out and prepared for her meeting with Quatre' and Heero. "Hello again, Quatre', Nomim, & Heero." Tamara smiled sadly at the three. "Hey." Quatre' waved and blushed at the same time, Tamara also had a bit of redness on her cheeks. "See you in class then." Tamara giggled as she and Hotaru were led to their courtiers…

That's Chapter 1 done. Man do my fingers hurt. YOW!!!!!! Any who. e-mail me… Please. Pretty please 

With sugar on top.


	3. Chapter 2

An Unknown Destiny Chapter 2: Fair Secrets Kept.

By Amber-san

If you don't already know this, I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. However, Tamara Lee Curtis is mine so don't take her without my permission. Thanks. Oh one other thing I do not own the name Tommy Lee Curtis, I just like how the name Lee Curtis sounds, so I gave it to my character.

As cherry Tamara and cold Hotaru walked down the hall they got the occasional glances. Hotaru was not in the best of moods. Many thought it was just that at their tender age they had experienced some of the bloodshed of war first hand. How wrong they were. Hotaru's thoughts dwelled upon her mysterious dream of finding one to trust in this war like future. "He who calls himself the destroyer" Hotaru whispered to herself. Tamara broke her thoughts with "What, madam? Did you say something?" Hotaru turned to her and quickly replied, "Nothing. I said nothing at all." She gave a small, sad smile. "Okay." Tamara turned to the red door of her new room. "See you in the morning ma'am." Tamara tussled her blue hair with a smile. "Night." Hotaru turned to walk further down the hall to her new room. But she never reached it…

Heero held the shrieking girl tightly as she tried helplessly to free herself from his grasp. As he had placed sound systems all over the palace, he had heard her small fraise about a certain Destroyer. Finding her too aware of everything, he wanted to know what she knew about Duo. – The sleeping smell should be working by now? - He questioned himself. –Why isn't it taking affect? - This was a peculiar incident. The smelling liquid was made on a single colony. Why was she still able to struggle? But just when he was about to seek the result in his mind, he found himself landing harshly on the ground. The girl stood over him leg upon his neck…

Hotaru stood over the figure; glad she had taken Haruka's lessons seriously. If not who knew what could happen. Prepared to see a soldier's face she gasped at what she saw. "Heero." Her tone was ice cold…

Heero got up and pulled from his belt the gun he always carried. Looking straight into her eyes he questioned. "What is it you want with Duo?" Hotaru looked at him confused. Had she heard right. She didn't know any Duo. "What do you mean? I don't know a Duo." She looked at him, secretly pulling her heinshi staff from its pocket behind her skirt. "Tell me. I heard you say you wanted him why?" Heero placed the chin at her throat. "I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't say anything to you." She sneered in return to the uprising of the gun. Heero looked at her unsatisfied and lifted the gun as to put it away. Yet, that did not occur. He brought it crashing down on her neck, making her faint easily. Catching her in one arm, he raced down to the basement…

"HEERO! What in the name of Relena do you think you're doing with that girl?!" Nomim shouted fiercely as she and Quatre' entered the small basement room. Heero sat there calmly, as if waiting for her to continue. "Heero, you do know she and the other are the main witnesses to the crime committed by Oz and Romefeller. I know you know that." Quatre' looked at the boy. "Then I ask you why did you take her here?" The blonde was very quite and calm when he questioned his companion. "She seems to know something about Duo. I was going to ask her what." Heero replied calmly. Before they could reply, Hotaru gave a low moan as she woke up…

Hotaru heard fuzzy voices in her head as she began to awaken. She moaned slightly due to the fact that her heads stun with pain and her ears rung with immense noises. Lifting herself off the bed- like couch she looked around. Nomim, Quatre' and Heero crowded around the smaller girl. Hotaru did the only thing logical in her mind—A back flip over the couch. Crouching from behind her place she could see the 3 clearly. Unaware to them she was removing her transforming pen just in case…

*Elsewhere*

"Have you located the two girls commander?" An annoyed lady Unn asked. The man quivered in her fierce tone. "Yes madam. They are in the capital of the Sang Kingdom." He choked out. "Good. Capture them. I want them alive." She smiled as she turned off the screen. Nomim looked in the mirror before continuing to herself, " Perfect. Everything is just perfect. I can hardly wait to meet you young ladies". 

"Tell us what you know about Duo." Heero once again demanded the girl. She looked into his eyes and said. "Nothing. I don't even know any Duo." Her tone was calm and terribly bone chilling. Heero stepped closer to her. "You seem to know about the Gundams." He whispered. "So they exist. What's the big deal? Unless—You're one of them!" She cried allowed. Heero fired the gun at her. The bullet approached her with enormous speed. She barely was able to duck it. "Heero stop it!" Quatre' called out. "She knows who we are. She must be eliminated." Heero prepared to shot again. Hotaru choked in fear slightly. Finally her Scout instincts came into action. Even though she was the weakest of the scouts she still knew how to do some moves to protect her self. But before Heero could fire another bullet, the building shock with great intensity…

Outside…

The building shock with the intensity of the laser beams. Defense teams raced to their Mobil suits in the confusion. Many were dying, more were wounded. 

"This is not what we need right now!" Nomim cried. "Hurry! Let's get to our suits, Heero!!!" Quatre called as he ran down the hall. Hotaru had used this confusion to make her escape. Leaving poor Tamara at the castle. She quickly stole one of their many gray trucks and raced off into the distance. Her eyes never looking back at the horrible scene behind her. She had seen to much bloodshed already, and her true mission awaited her. First of all were getting back her friends… Then came this war…

To be continued…

That's chapter 2 done. YAH!!!! Who rocks!!! Please E-mail me… Pretty please…

Thanks Amber.

Oh yeah, Next time on An Unknown Destiny. Hotaru finds away into space, by hoping aboard a freighter that holds some of the new White Fang troops. Bad choice. What will happen to her next? Read chapter Three: A Rouge in Space. To find out. 

Chow for now.

  



	4. Chapter 3

An Unknown Destiny Chapter 2: Fair Secrets Kept.

By Amber-san

If you don't already know this, I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. However, Tamara Lee Curtis is mine so don't take her without my permission. Thanks. Oh one other thing I do not own the name Tommy Lee Curtis, I just like how the name Lee Curtis sounds, so I gave it to my character.

As cherry Tamara and cold Hotaru walked down the hall they got the occasional glances. Hotaru was not in the best of moods. Many thought it was just that at their tender age they had experienced some of the bloodshed of war first hand. How wrong they were. Hotaru's thoughts dwelled upon her mysterious dream of finding one to trust in this war like future. "He who calls himself the destroyer" Hotaru whispered to herself. Tamara broke her thoughts with "What, madam? Did you say something?" Hotaru turned to her and quickly replied, "Nothing. I said nothing at all." She gave a small, sad smile. "Okay." Tamara turned to the red door of her new room. "See you in the morning ma'am." Tamara tussled her blue hair with a smile. "Night." Hotaru turned to walk further down the hall to her new room. But she never reached it…

Heero held the shrieking girl tightly as she tried helplessly to free herself from his grasp. As he had placed sound systems all over the palace, he had heard her small fraise about a certain Destroyer. Finding her too aware of everything, he wanted to know what she knew about Duo. – The sleeping smell should be working by now? - He questioned himself. –Why isn't it taking affect? - This was a peculiar incident. The smelling liquid was made on a single colony. Why was she still able to struggle? But just when he was about to seek the result in his mind, he found himself landing harshly on the ground. The girl stood over him leg upon his neck…

Hotaru stood over the figure; glad she had taken Haruka's lessons seriously. If not who knew what could happen. Prepared to see a soldier's face she gasped at what she saw. "Heero." Her tone was ice cold…

Heero got up and pulled from his belt the gun he always carried. Looking straight into her eyes he questioned. "What is it you want with Duo?" Hotaru looked at him confused. Had she heard right. She didn't know any Duo. "What do you mean? I don't know a Duo." She looked at him, secretly pulling her heinshi staff from its pocket behind her skirt. "Tell me. I heard you say you wanted him why?" Heero placed the chin at her throat. "I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't say anything to you." She sneered in return to the uprising of the gun. Heero looked at her unsatisfied and lifted the gun as to put it away. Yet, that did not occur. He brought it crashing down on her neck, making her faint easily. Catching her in one arm, he raced down to the basement…

"HEERO!!!!!!!! What in the name of Relena do you think you're doing with that girl?!" Nomim shouted fiercely as she and Quatre' entered the small basement room. Heero sat there calmly, as if waiting for her to continue. "Heero, you do know she and the other are the main witnesses to the crime committed by Oz and Romefeller. I know you know that." Quatre' looked at the boy. "Then I ask you why did you take her here?" The blonde was very quite and calm when he questioned his companion. "She seems to know something about Duo. I was going to ask her what." Heero replied calmly. Before they could reply, Hotaru gave a low moan as she woke up…

Hotaru heard fuzzy voices in her head as she began to awaken. She moaned slightly due to the fact that her heads stun with pain and her ears rung with immense noises. Lifting herself off the bed- like couch she looked around. Nomim, Quatre' and Heero crowded around the smaller girl. Hotaru did the only thing logical in her mind—A back flip over the couch. Crouching from behind her place she could see the 3 clearly. Unaware to them she was removing her transforming pen just in case…

*Elsewhere*

"Have you located the two girls commander?" An annoyed lady Unn asked. The man quivered in her fierce tone. "Yes madam. They are in the capital of the Sang Kingdom." He choked out. "Good. Capture them. I want them alive." She smiled as she turned off the screen. Nomim looked in the mirror before continuing to herself, " Perfect. Everything is just perfect. I can hardly wait to meet you young ladies". 

"Tell us what you know about Duo." Heero once again demanded the girl. She looked into his eyes and said. "Nothing. I don't even know any Duo." Her tone was calm and terribly bone chilling. Heero stepped closer to her. "You seem to know about the Gundams." He whispered. "So they exist. What's the big deal? Unless—You're one of them!" She cried allowed. Heero fired the gun at her. The bullet approached her with enormous speed. She barely was able to duck it. "Heero stop it!" Quatre' called out. "She knows who we are. She must be eliminated." Heero prepared to shot again. Hotaru choked in fear slightly. Finally her Scout instincts came into action. Even though she was the weakest of the scouts she still knew how to do some moves to protect her self. But before Heero could fire another bullet, the building shock with great intensity…

Outside…

The building shock with the intensity of the laser beams. Defense teams raced to their Mobil suits in the confusion. Many were dying, more were wounded. 

"This is not what we need right now!" Nomim cried. "Hurry! Let's get to our suits, Heero!!!" Quatre called as he ran down the hall. Hotaru had used this confusion to make her escape. Leaving poor Tamara at the castle. She quickly stole one of their many gray trucks and raced off into the distance. Her eyes never looking back at the horrible scene behind her. She had seen to much bloodshed already, and her true mission awaited her. First of all were getting back her friends… Then came this war…

To be continued…

That's chapter 2 done. YAH!!!! Who rocks!!! Please E-mail me… Pretty please…

Thanks Amber.

Oh yeah, Next time on An Unknown Destiny. Hotaru finds away into space, by hoping aboard a freighter that holds some of the new White Fang troops. Bad choice. What will happen to her next? Read chapter Three: A Rouge in Space. To find out. 

Chow for now. An Unknown Destiny Chapter 3: Rouge in Space.

By Amber-San

Standard concepts of not owning the cartoons Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing. P.S. I do however own Tamara Lee Curtis so don't try using her without my permission. 

Hotaru looked out of the small window at the base. Yep. That was exactly what she would need to get into outer space. Not that she wanted to sneak aboard or anything like that, just she felt Haruka and Makoto on the moon's surface. After knowing the scouts for over 300 years, she knew just the type of power each admitted. Her old powers where awakening, but slowly, since Haruka and Makoto both let off fighting energy, they were the easiest to discover in their locations. Setsuna and Usagi would be the hardest. Though Hotaru had her unbreakable bond with the princess and the time guardian, something was preventing her from finding the two strong warriors. Oh, well. A voice upon the speaker announced the departure of the vessel and Hotaru knew it was time to steal away upon board. "Here goes nothing." Hotaru smiled as she crept down the hall. This strange vessel was supposed to have a white fang person aboard, whatever he or she was. Hotaru sat down in the very back seats as the plane thing took off…

"Heero. What are we going to do?" Quatre' questioned. "Nothing at the moment. Miss Tomoe has escaped from me. Relena is at Romefeller's mercy and now, I have no choice but to go and assassinate her." Heero looked gravely into his companion's eyes. "You can't!" Quatre' spoke in a disbelieving tone. "Quatre', you know it's the only way. Plus you know you must go to space. And you know why." Heero commanded. "Whatever you think is right Heero." Quatre' turned down the corridor, prepared to leave for space. "Time for us, Gundams, to join together." Heero heard the blonde whisper to himself. "Relena" Heero looked at the screen; Queen Relena was making her speech. "You will no longer get in my way." He said confidently. 

In the shuttle Hotaru heard the mumbling and yelling of an older man. "What do you think you are doing!" A shout came out. "Uh-oh" Hotaru mumbled to herself. This was not according to plan. "We, are white fang troop's men. You. Are hear by under arrest." A younger voice spoke. "You can't be serious." The other replied. "But we are. Move him to the back sector." Hotaru quivered. She had no place to go. (Better to be caught now and live to destroy later.) She told herself. Besides they were sure into get her to a space base. "Hey! What are you doing here!?" Hotaru crouched down. "Well?" The man no older than 20 put the gun to her head. Hotaru only gulped. 

"So you are saying that you wanted to just get into space? That's why you stool aboard our ship, is it?" The boy seemed unsatisfied. "Why?" He questioned. "Romefeller and Oz may have harmed my friends. I couldn't wait to let them die, and I'm not about to either! That's why!" Hotaru looked seriously at him. "And you except me to believe that?! Ha. Put her in with the dirt bag. You're going to answer some questions little lady." He told her. Hotaru gulped for the second time that day. "This is not my lucky day." She said to herself…

The scientist sat patiently unsure of what to do. They where given an hour of resting period. Dr. J. turned towards the door just as it opened. "What's this?" Duo's doctor asked Okay don't be mad at me. I don't know the other doctor's names. So I am referring to them by who they trained and made the Gundams for. "We don't have any suitable cells for this one. Guess you men get some entertainment." An officer laughed as they pushed a young girl through the door. She stumbled a bit before catching herself. "And who might you be my dear?" Dr. J. requested. "That is none of your concern." Turning she looked about the room. "Really. Now. What did you do to get in here?" the trainer of Trowa questioned. "Stole aboard a ship. That's all. Now if you don't mind I have work to do." She sat down and started meditating. The doctors stared at the girl before returning to their lazing about. Suddenly the door opened. The doctor's eyes shifted at the door and the girl. "hmm… That took a lot of energy. I'll be sleepy for days." She said. Doctors stood amazed in her presence. "What? If you too want to leave follow me." She commanded. The doctors followed the young girl out the door. "So what's your name little one." Quatre's trainer asked. "Hotaru. Hotaru Tomoe." She smiled as she walked into an officer's quarters…

That's it for now. Boy. That took me a week cause of schoolwork. Oh well. Here the new guide to the characters speaking:

"" These mean a character is talking. 

( ) These mean a character is thinking. 

These are author's little adding. 

* * These are just to let you know about show notes. 

Thanks. Next time on An Unknown Destiny, Hotaru and the scientist decide to join forces and while the Gundams unite, Hotaru is learning the ways to fly a newly built Gundam. Read Chapter 4: Hotaru, the Gundam.


	5. Chapter 4

An Unknown Destiny Chapter 4: Hotaru, the Gundam

By: Amber-san. 

All standard items reply about not owning Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. However Tamara Lee Curtis is mine, though she will not appear in the next few chapters. 

Thanks. Now on with Hotaru, The Gundam. 

"This is our secret weapon," Dr. J. explained to the smaller girl. "We call it the Rouge. A suitable name for one that is separate from the other Gundams." He finished. Hotaru's violet eyes narrowed as she looked over the suit they had made just in case of any other danger. She looked over the tall beast. It was quiet small from some of the suits she had peeked at, but rather large compared to her small size. The Rouge as they had dubbed it was painted in many different colors. Two of which were a deep gold and the a burnt black. This strange machine appeared gallant and reminded Hotaru of Mamoru. She inwardly cringed at the thought of her old companions. "It is a beautiful piece of technology don't you think?" Quatre's doctor looked at her slightly shaded eyes. "Yes." She looked back at him. "Now. Where did we leave that old plan to this structure?" Duo's trainer requested. "And useful, I would think." She looked back at the Rouge. "Hmm…You know something about the Gundams don't you?" Dr. J. asked her. Hotaru looked slightly startled at the old figure but nodded none the less. "And I suppose that would be Heero'?" J continued. Hotaru looked down at the ground and nodded again. "Well now, if you want to live with this Gundam pilot on your trail you will have to become a Gundam." Everyone except the young Hotaru stared at the metal- armed man. "So. I suppose you'll need the Rouge." Duo's doctor commented. Hotaru started to resist but simply stared up the enormous creation of theirs. "You'll need to train me." She looked back at the doctors. Each stared at one another and then at the small mysterious girl before them. "But first some tea." J lightened the subject. Every head soon had sweat drops forming on their skulls. 

Duo stared at the guards who raced up and down the isles screaming out orders. "What's going on?" Duo asked his fellow cellmate, Wuh Fe'. "Appears as though someone important escaped." Wuh Fe' told the brown braided boy. "Hmm…Must be the docs." Duo concluded and looked at their setting. "Got to wonder how they got lose though?" He sat down. (Just how did the old guys break out of this place?) Duo thought to himself as he laid back. 

"Now you die Relena." Heero' told himself as he looked down as Queen Relena made her speech. "Heero'." She looked back at him with the same intensity. (Do it Heero'. Destroy me) her mind told her. She glared at him straight in the eye as clapping surrounded the room. Relena held back her soft gasp of surprise. "Heero'" She whispered sadly to herself. (Why can't you do it, Heero? Why can't you kill me?) She questioned herself. But she never got that answer. 

*1 month later*

"Good job, kid." The trainer of Wuh Fe' smiled down. All the doctors had trained this youngster as hard as they could over the last month. Though the group was unable to believe her amazing progress. Hotaru glared back at the old timer. Yes, she was turning into another Heero', but that wasn't all. Something made her hate Oz, and Romefeller. But the question was what? "I think you are finally ready to fight. If you believe you are. Miss Tomoe?" Dr. J. smiled down at the tiny teen. She looked at him and nodded swiftly. "You are to join the other Gundam Pilots and then to destroy White Fang. Then you can do as you wish with our masterpiece." Duo's trainer replied to the nod. Hotaru turned toward the entrance to the Rouge. Before so she replied. "Thank you for your assistance gentlemen." With one quick bow the girl disappeared down the hallway. "Well. I guess we can finish reading those plans to destroy that battle station." J turned to the others who laughed gently as the smiled at the shadows. 

"There are too many!" Duo called out. "We need a plan!" Quatre' told the other soldiers but they were too busy to listen. "Deathsythe, Heavyarms! Attack from the forward right side. Natique unsure on spelling of Wuh Fe's suit, use your fire blaster to create a distraction before they launch. Sandrock destroy the last upper section. NOW!" A steal voice commanded. "Sounds like someone out there has a plan." Wuh Fe' commented. "Just do it." The voice stiffened. The group did as they were told and soon the enemy was gone. "We did it." An exhausted Duo smiled. "Good job." On the screen a flying object appeared to becoming closer. "What's that?!" Quatre' called out. "Hey. Allied person here." There came the voice again. "What is that thing?" Trowa asked…

*Once inside the ship*

"Wow! Take a look at this. It's a Gundam!" Duo pointed to the large machine. "Impossible." Heero's voice calmly spoke. "Nothing is impossible, Heero Yui." A female voice cried from inside the machine. The double doors opened and a small figure came out. Everyone stood in shock, the figure was female. "HOTARU TOMOE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Quatre's scream and faint could be heard throughout the entire ship. 

To be continued…

Hey that's chapter 4. Yeah. I am so happy Hotaru gets to meet the other Gundams. Next time on An Unknown Destiny its time to meet the other Gundams and decide on their next moves. And is this romance seeping between Hotaru the cold and Duo the death king, or just friendliness I see. Check out Chapter 5: All about a Silent star…

Chow.

Amber-san


	6. Chapter 5

An Unknown Destiny: Chapter 5: All About a Silent Star…

By Amber-san

Normal things about not owning Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing apply. But Tamara is mine.

Heero looked at the smaller girl. "So your saying that J and the other doctors have made this Rouge Gundam and you've become its pilot." He restated all she had said into one sentence. Hotaru looked up at the blue eyed teen and nodded. "Yeah. I've been in training with them for the last month." She explained. "So that was who escaped from the White Fang a month ago." Wuh Fe' concluded. A single quick "yep" was their only reply. (Wow! One month under all the docs! I don't think I could've handled mine without my sense of humor!) Duo had to work hard to hold back his giggles. This was going to be interesting…

"I won't leave you, Wilardo. I am going to stay here until you stop this." Relena told her older brother. Wilardo nodded. "Dorothy, could you escort Relena to my quarters." Wilardo told the long blonde haired girl. "Of course, Mr. Wilardo." Dorothy bowed and then spoke to Relena. "Come along now Miss Relena. You must be tired after your journey." Pushing the slightly smaller girl to the door. Relena didn't want to go, but she knew she should leave her brother to think about this change in events. "Yes Dorothy. Could you show me the way?" Relena question. Dorothy smiled slightly and said. "Follow me." 

The pilots stood in front of Howard waiting for his decision about letting the young new Gundam pilot stay. "So, it's been a while hasn't it little Saturn." Howard's glasses showed a perfect reflection of the tiny teen. She nodded a bit. "Yes. I wanted to thank you again Howard. For taking Tamara and myself to the Sang Kingdom 1 month ago." Hotaru smiled and bowed her head in respect. "Yeah. Well little Tamara already paid me back in double for it, so there are no thanks necessary." Howard giggled. The others stood in shock. "So is that how you got to the Sang Kingdom." Quatre' smiled. "Okay. Hotaru, follow me. We'll put you in a room next to the other Gundam Pilots." Howard informed her. 

"So. What's it like being a priestess?" Duo asked the younger girl. She had just settled into the room and the Gundam pilots were asking her questions. "Its okay." She simply replied not enjoying these questions. Hotaru hated lying, but to save her friends she'd do anything. "Why are you in space?" Heero asked her. "None of your business, Yui! Now if you don't mind I want to change." She pointed towards the door. The pilots didn't need to be told twice. Duo hadn't been the only one surprised at her outburst but everyone left the new comer alone. 

"No wonder she flies the Rouge. She is a rouge in her own way." Duo stated as he lay on his bed. (But you got to admit she is sort of cute.) Duo's heart told him. (WHAT!) Duo leaped up and looked at himself in a mirror. "Me. The great god of death likes a puny little wannabe Gundam! I think not!" He told yelled at his heart. "Besides, she isn't that cute." He flicked his braid thinking he had won the battle with himself. (Just try and hide it. The truth will come out sometime. It always does.) His heart told him. There was a soft knock on the door. "Duo!" came Quatre's shy voice. Duo walked over to his door and opened it. "Yes?" He smiled at the kind blonde teen. "We're having a talk about Hotaru wanna come?" He informed his friend. Duo nodded and walked out the door. 

(Hmm…. What a bunch of jerks.) Hotaru's mind screeched. "Yeah. Heero hasn't changed a bit." She smiled inwardly. (Makoto would probably die of happiness just to be in my position.) Hotaru couldn't hold back the giggles, then the tears. (If I even knew where she was.) Her heart thumped sadly in her chest. 1 month, it had been started 1 month ago. Now she had 2 battles to face. Her first was to save the Earth of this time and her second was to find her friends. "If their even alive…" She cried out sadly. (Think happy thoughts.) Her mind commanded her. "Hmm…I guess these boys are kind of cute." She laughed at herself. "Yeah. Mr. Macho Black head is rude. Mr. Hair in front of eyes is too quiet. Mr. Winner is nice though." She giggled. "Then there's that other boyShe's referring to Duo for you slow pokes. I don't get that braid. I've never seen any boy with that long of hair, even though it's sort of pretty." She smiled at her image in the mirror. She normally wasn't so dramatic about her appearance, but after meeting the pilots she suddenly wanted to look nice. Why? This wasn't her normal behavior. "Uh-oh. Could I like one of them?" She questioned her heart's rapid thumping. 

"We all agree. This girl could be trouble." Trowa stated. "Yeah. Besides women are too weak to be good soldiers." Wuh Fe' gave his women weak statement into the conversation again. "But she helped us out in the fight. We wouldn't have won without her." Quatre' said. "Yeah right." Wuh Fe' huffed. "But still she is too much trouble to concern ourselves with." Heero reminded them. "If that is how you feel Heero, I can leave." Out of the shadows came the female figure of Hotaru. "Besides. I have another mission of my own to attend to." She turned to walk to the landing station that held their suits. But a sudden rumble of the ship caught most of the pilots off guard. She quickly turned to see what she didn't like. A very unhappy Howard not looking one bit pleased. 

There Chapter 5 is done. Yeah. That's all for a week. I got camp coming up so I need to finish packing. Next time on An Unknown Destiny: The Peacemillion has totally lost an engine. But whats stranger is that this new colony of the Negaverse appears and attacks the colonies and Earth in search of someone. The other pilots are in for the fight of their lives. But first they learn that the girl they were about to make leave maybe the key to saving their world. In a two-part chapter Hotaru must make extreme choices, are they the right ones? Find out in Chapter 6 part A: The Key to Destruction! And of course Chapter 6 part B: Secrets Kept. 

E-mail me on what you think of my story please.

Bye. 

Amber-San

P.S. I am going to a camp for a week so see you later.


	7. Chapter 6A

Chapter 6 Part A: The Key to Destruction!

By Amber-San

Normal rules about not owning Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing apply. 

Hotaru and the 5 boys stared at the slightly bruised and sweaty face of Howard. He looked as though he had just run a marathon in 2 second. "What's going on Howard-Man?" Duo questioned. Howard looked around and replied simply, "You better follow me." All rose and ran with the old, bald man down to the control room. They were in for the shock of their lives…

Relena ran to the center room as the alarms went off. Fear for her brother was evident in her face. (I pray that he's okay.) Her mind screamed. Finally she reached the main room. "Wilardo?" She called. Looking out of the window like viewer she stopped. Before the screen was a colony she had never seen before. (What's that?!) Her mind raced. Finding her brother and Dorothy, the young teen swiftly stood next to them. "Wilardo? What's going on?" Relena was surprised how much her voice quivered. Wilardo looked up at his younger sister with curious and angered eyes. "All of the stations, colonies, and ships in outer space have stopped moving… No one knows how that colony is still moving..."Dorothy told Relena she seemed even more upset than Relena's brother. "That thing is going to attack us at any given time if we're like this." Wilardo pointed at new colony—like item. Relena and the others inside the main hanger stared at the strange new colony, fear consuming their minds completely. 

"This strange new colony attacked everyone and now everything is in a motionless state." Howard explained. "That cannot be good." Quatre' said. Hotaru stared at the weird colony for some time while the others discussed this. Closing her eyes she began to meditate. Visions of energy draining—monsters, evil, black fires, and death roamed all over her minds eye. Then the word hit her hard. The Negaverse. She took a step back careful to not alert the others to the fact of her sleepiness from the vision. (oh, no. oh, no.) Her mind repeated again and again. She looked at the huge colony again. Her eyes filled with terror. It just had to be them. She then noticed that the others were looking strait at her. Each boy and Howard had stared at her as she seemed to glow. Turning on her heel, Hotaru raced down the hall as fast as her feet could carry her. Desperate to reach the Rouge, Hotaru tripped once and was easily caught by Trowa and Wuh Fe'…

"And just where might you be going little weakling? Is a Gundam's life too hard for the woman?" Wuh Fe' teased lightly. Hotaru rose to her feet and glared at him. The other 3 boys soon caught up with her. "Yeah. Where are you running off to?" Duo poked. "None of your business!!!!!! Besides didn't you 5 make it clear I wasn't wanted!" She pointed at each of them. "Tell us now!" Heero commanded as he placed his gun level to her eyes. Hotaru stared at him. "It's too complicated to explain." She stated. "NOW!" This time Hotaru flinched just a little. "I'd hate to interrupt this little fight…but the unknown colony is transmitting a message." Howard and a young woman stood before the group. "A message you are not going to like." The woman clarified.

"Give unto us the lady of Saturn and the lady of the your Moon or give unto us your lives." The voice had repeated this over and over. It was clearly a young man's voice no older than perhaps 20. This message was being sent through every colony and or ship. Hotaru stood in shock. They wanted her? (Why do they want me?…Well….You are the Goddess of Death, Rebirth and Destruction!) Her mind screamed at her.

"Who are they and who the heck are the Ladies of Saturn and the Moon?" Duo glanced over all of the other Gundams. His piercing eyes stopped softly on the young new girl. They quickly turned hard as he looked back at the others. "And who speaks like that now? 'Give unto us…'" Trowa quoted. "No one." Heero told him. "I..I…I know who they are…and who their after." Hotaru whispered lightly. Everyone who heard her turned to see if she would continue. "Well…" An impenitent Wuh Fe' stated after a few brief moments of waiting. Hotaru looked at the floor preparing herself for the strange and unforgiving faces. "You are not going to believe me but here goes…" She started.

Relena stood in shock at the message given. It kept replaying in her mind. None other than Dorothy had locked her away in her room at the moment. "Heero…I hope you know what is going on." She whispered to herself while looking at this new development in the hysteria of this war. "I hope so…" Her voice trailed on.

"They are called beings of the Negaverse. Inhuman creatures that are capable of draining the energy out of anything living. The Negaverse is a term used to identify creations of evil…"Hotaru stopped to let this sink into the minds of the pilots and to allow herself to breathe. "The lady of the Moon is a supreme goddess and caretaker of earth from the ancient times…The lady of Saturn…"She stopped and peaked up from where she was talking. Each person in the room was either laughing or looking curiously at her. "The lady of Saturn…is the key to destruction…she also is…." There was a long pause. Hotaru stared at the Gundams tears were starting to form in her eyes. (Good-bye being a normal human…as if I ever was) She heard herself say. "She is…"

That's chapters 6 part A done. Yah. I am so happy to be back from my vacation. Mail me please Cause now I can reply. 

Thanks.

Next time on An Unknown Destiny. Hotaru tells the others of her true self. Can they handle it. Then the Gundams must go on board Wilardo's ship to get Relena and 2 SENSHI!!!!? Find out more in chapter 6 part B: The truth.   
P.S. I changed the name of the part B. to the Truth. Hope yea like it. 

Bye for now.

Amber-san


	8. Chapter 6 b

An Unknown Destiny Chapter 6 Part B: The Truth

By Amber-san

Standards about not owning Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing apply. 

Thanks.

"She is…"Hotaru stuttered a little again. "She is…me." She closed her eyes and expected the worst. Peeking out from her raven bangs she noticed that Heero and Howard seemed to be the only ones not on the floor. "You have got to be joking." Duo cried out, his eyes pleaded that this girl was not going to tell Heero that she was the person their new enemy was after. (Like get a clue, chick.) He stiffened. "That explains Tamara's actions towards you and the name she called you. 'Miss Saturn.'" Howard repeated the blue haired priestess' line. Heero' looked out at the window. "Impossible. If you are a priestess then how could you become the Lady of Saturn?" Quatre' questioned. "I have been asleep for over 300 years gentlemen. Plus, can't anyone take a lie." She looked deep into their eyes. The youthful look they had once was gone and an ancient warrior's soft and understanding eyes filled their spot. "If this is so then this Negaverse is?" Wuh Fe' stopped and started to stare at the raven-haired teen. "The Negaverse is over 1 million years old." Hotaru stated plainly. A small sweat drop began to form on Duo's head. "That doesn't sound good." Trowa slightly complained. "You are correct…unless…" She stopped. (Maybe I can get them to help me find the others and save this world at the same time.) Her mind smiled happily. "Unless what?" Heero asked annoyed. "Unless you gentlemen help me find my friends." Hotaru looked into Heero's eyes seriously. 

"My friends are the Princesses and one Prince of the Planets. First there is Princess Amy of Mercury…umm…she is the brain of the group." Hotaru stopped to take a breath. "Amy controls the powers over water and ice. Next is Princess Raye of Mars. She controls fire and can sometimes predict things as well as sense evil. Princess Minako of Venus is there too. Minako is very athletic. Her power is derived from…love" Hotaru blushed lightly at the last comment. "Princess Makoto of Jupiter is the Thunder and wood warrior. She loves to cook, dream and fight." Hotaru sent that comment at Wuh Fe'. "Then there are the outers, Uranus, Pluto and Neptune are the people who took me into their home and raised me when I was young. They are very dedicated to their mission; protecting the princess, or lady of the moon." Hotaru told the group plainly. "Princess Serenity is the princess of the moon, wife to Prince Endymoin and heir to the moon's throne." Stopping for some time Hotaru allowed the boys to suck the entire information in. "Wow!" Quatre' complemented. "Hey!" Duo looked curiously at her. "What do Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto control?" He questioned. "Uranus is the guardian of wind and Earth. Neptune is the lady of the seas. And Pluto guards the gate of time." She looked down. "I haven't seen them since the deep sleep." A tear almost found its way to her cheek. (I'm not going to let Wuh Fe' call me a baby!) She forced herself to remain calm. 

After their long conversation the small groups of warriors were headed off for their main room Duo and Quatre' had accepted Hotaru as one of them, while Heero and Wuh Fe' continued to find her an annoyance. Trowa remained like his normal self, non-deciding. Hotaru actually started to feel like she was part of a group. (Wow! I almost feel at peace around these guys!) She inwardly said. "Now what?" Wuh Fe' remarked, "We can't just sit here." "Wuh Fe' is correct. I believe we should try and find Hotaru's companions." Quatre' voted in. "I stand with Quatre'. These friends of yours have beaten this Nega thing before, right babe?" Duo asked her. He had given Hotaru Relena's old pet name. "Yes. But not without knowing who the enemy is." She stated. "I agree. Finding some way, even though it may seem a trick, to defeat the enemy is the best we, no anyone can do." Trowa told the group. Wuh Fe' snickered. "Our future depends on women again." He complained. "Shut up." Duo commanded to the raven-eyed boy. Heero looked at Hotaru. "Do you think you could locate your companions with help?" He questioned. Hotaru nodded. "If we could find Mercury, then we're in the clear." She replied. 

"The station has everything you'll need to find your friends, lil' lady." Howard to the teen. Hotaru nodded and turned to the others pleadingly. Heero peered at her quietly for some time. "Relena would most likely be there too, Heero." Howard informed him. "Knowing her determination she would remain at her brother's side." Duo smiled. "We can also get Princess Relena away from harm then." Quatre' quickly stated. Everyone nodded, except reluctant Wuh Fe' and Heero and they marched to where the suits were. 

"This will get us into the base for sure." Duo smiled at his cleverness. The group had spent a day creating these self-cloaking devised for themselves. Quatre' laughed out loud. But turned to the main door of the ship; they had made it. 

Traveling down the halls, the Gundam team raced to find Relena and any info on the ladies of the planets. Hotaru scanned through the computer. "I've got nothing, except Relena's location." Quatre' stated from his computer. "That'll have to do for now." Hotaru told them, "My friends will have to wait. According to my readings, Wilardo Peacecraft is informed of our arrival."

"Capture them at all cost." Wilardo commanded. "Yes sir." The solider bowed in respect. "We end this now Heero." Wilardo whispered to himself. 

'What's going on?" Relena sat quietly in the room as the alarms rang off. The locked door that led to the main hallway opened and 6 figures leapt in. "Heero?" Relena's voice spoke softly with a tiny bit of shock. The boys and Hotaru looked at the girl quietly. "Come on Princess Peacecraft we are breaking you outta here." Duo told her. Relena shock her head. "I am going to stay with my brother." She commanded. Heero walked to her and raised his hand as if to slap her. She had a normal reaction, she closed her eyes. As she did so Heero's hand suddenly crashed lightly upon her neck making her faint. Swooping her up in one arm the group turned to the mechanical door. "Let's get going." Hotaru cried. 

The small group raced down the hallway. As swift as their feet would carry them. But soon high-pitched screams surrounded them. "Uh-oh." Hotaru moaned out loud. "Huh?" Duo said startled at her comment. "MONSTERS!" Came the high pitched voices again. "See?" Hotaru looked back at Duo, " The Negaverse use all types of situations to get what they want." The boys nodded, understanding what she had said. This Negaverse had used them as an advantage to begin their attacks. 

"Down here. The screams most likely came from this part of the base." Quatre pointed down a small hallway. The group followed the blonde teen. "AH!!!!!!!!!!!" Erupted another scream. The group raced faster and faster. "Oh man!" Duo cried out at what stood before them. A hideous green monster that appeared to be more like a dragon. I had orange hair and was clearly male. Golden yellow-scaled wings spurted from its back. "More energy. Must have more." It snarled out as it spotted the newcomers. "Run for it!" Duo screamed. Hotaru and the others reluctantly ran. "We can't run forever." Hotaru told the brown haired boy. (And I can't transform without the Negaverse on my tail.) She closed her eyes. (We need help!) Her mind cried out. "Star Serious Laser!!!!!!" "Star Sensitive Inferno!!!!!" Two unknown voices cried out. The creature was disintegrated in an instant. "Those Attack!!!!!" Hotaru practically screamed. "Hey, what do you know about our attacks?" Came a soft reply. Two beautiful women stepped out from the shadows. "Yaten?….Seiya?" Hotaru whispered. The two girls took a step back. The one with silver white hair came forward, "Who are you?" She questioned. "It is you. Star Fighter! Star Healer!" Hotaru jumped happily into Fighters arms. "I've missed you guys!" She was too happy to tell the Gundam pilots who they were or tell the Senshi who she was. Like duh! It's been over 300 years since they've seen her, or she's seen them. So give me a break. 

The strange women had similar hairstyles, but they were different in color. "Who are you? How do you know us?" Fighter cried out. "Opps…." Hotaru giggled. "Umm…Hi guys….It's just little old me…uh…Hotaru." She replied looking at the ground. "WHAT?!" Two high-pitched screams came followed by one loud thud. "hehehe…umm….Yaten…That's not a good time for that." She whispered. Seiya remained shocked but then smiled softly. "So where is meatball head and the others?" She said picking up her fainted sister. Hotaru looked down and said. "I don't have time to explain let's just get out of here." She suggested. Fighter nodded as did everyone who wasn't fainted. Soon the slightly larger group was bordering the Peacemillion…

To be continued…

That's chapter 6 done. Wow! Yaten and Seiya are back. How'd that happen? Hehehe. Oh well. Anyway next time on An Unknown Destiny Hotaru explains to Yaten and Seiya what is going on. Then they tell her why their there. Lots of Fainting expected. Read on to Chapter 7: Let the Stories Ring Out…

I missed writing and now I'm back.   
Love ya till next chapter.

Amber 


	9. Chapter 7

An Unknown Destiny: Chapter 7: Let the stories ring out….

By Amber 

Normal things about not owning Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing apply.

Hotaru glanced silently at the two Starlights as they sank down deep into their seats. "So what happened to bring you two here?" She questioned. "Well you see…umm…" Yetan hesitated. Her silver hair was up in a high bun that made her look extremely professional. "Come on! We can take it after Hotaru's hour explanations!" Duo cried out, suddenly regretting his remark. Hotaru shot angry death glares at the braided haired boy that could even scare Wuh Fe'. Seiya looked at the group and giggled lightly. "What's so funny, weakling?" Wuh Fe' cried out. "Why you!…Has he met either Mako-chan or Haruka-sama?" Yetan giggled. Hotaru laughed and replied, "Nope. If he does…I don't wanna know what'll happen to him." She told the two. Quatre' looked curiously at the three and suddenly understood what they were talking about. The Mako-chan and Haruka person were strong ladies. Trowa hide his smile, Duo smirked as the thought finally hit him and Wuh Fe' started to mummer to himself again. Heero broke the happy silience with a single question, "Why are you here?".

"Well you see…were here on a diplomatic mission. We come from another dimension and wish that our dimensions always to be allies." Yetan began. "Our first priority was returning our home to normal after the terrible wars. We did that. But soon we grew bored. Everything is at peace at home. Our princess is soon to become a queen. She's very nervous and wanted the sailor scouts of this dimension to come to see the coronation ceremony. That's why we ended up here. Her first request was for us to bring Serenity here. Since she is the strongest scout she knew." Yetan finished. Hotaru glanced at her two friends. "How come you two haven't changed in over 300 years?" She questioned. "Well…you see…I don't know." Seiya sweet dropped. Yetan smiled and told them, "Time is different in our world than this one, 300 years is equal to 2 and 9.8 months. About 3 years." She looked happily at her old companion. Hotaru took this new info in. As did the Gundam pilots. Hotaru wasn't some wacko….this was the real thing. "We didn't know that till we came through the barriers of the time portal," Seiya tried her best to sound smart. "Umm…Seiya…don't you mean you went through the time dimensional gateway?" Hotaru giggled. 

"So what exactly happened on Earth, Hotaru?" Yetan asked, curiosity stretched all over her face. "Well…you see, we scouts went into our deep sleep shortly after umm…Mamoru and Usagi's wedding. Then just about 1 month ago I was awakened by some sort of power." Hotaru blinked as some images of the dream came back. "Usa-chan and the others were stolen by an organization and its leaders. I haven't seen them since. Besides I cannot find them with my powers going through some wacko stage." She mentioned calmly. "That's all though." Duo finished. Seiya glanced at her. (Kids been through a lot already. And this is normal, except for her…. Well sort of…) her mind smiled. Hotaru glanced upward. "Well…. Don't you worry kiddo. We're here now! We can help you in any way." Seiya encouraged her. "You still just wanna be Usagi's hero don't you Seiya-san." Hotaru and Yetan both sweat dropped at Seiya's laughing nod, "Yep." 

"HEY!!!" Hotaru suddenly realized something. "Where's Takai?" She cried out. Yetan laughed a little too loudly. "She's staying with the *Princess* Cause its her scout duty." Seiya did a mock solute. Duo fell out of his seat laughing. Quatre' hide his giggles as did Trowa. Wuh Fe' even had a small smirk upon his grumpy face. "Well. Looks as though we have more new roomies." Duo tried his best to hit on these girls. "Uhh….Duo..I should warn you." Hotaru tried to tell her friend. "AHHHH!!!!!!" (Too Late!!!!!) Hotaru's mind laughed. "THEIR BOYS!!!!!!!!!!" Duo and Quatre' both fainted at the same time. "Why did you both do that?!" Hotaru looked at the laughing two That's two scouts not Duo Maxwell. They blushed and burst into more laughter. "Now you have to explain this to them." She smirked at the two and left the room, leaving two upset scouts. "UH-Oh!" Seiya looked at the ground as the boys circled him and Yetan. 

Hotaru glanced out her window as she looked at the suspicious colony. Seiya and Yetan had told her that they too knew it was the negaverse, but where unaware of who the enemy was. She laid back down on the small bed and closed her eyes and drifted into the dream world.

****

Inside her dream

"Trust only he who calls himself the great Destroyer!!!!!!" A voice continued to say over and over again. "Who are you!" Hotaru yelled back in frustration. "Life's Jewel!" The voice cried back and Hotaru felt as though she was falling through a black whole. "DUO!!!!!" She heard herself scream. 

Hotaru awoke drenched in sweat. Her forehead stung with pain. "I…don't understand? Who's he who calls himself the great destroyer?" She looked sadly at the clock by the bedpost. "I need to talk to someone about this." She looked down. (I wish Raye or Setsuna where here. They'd know what to do.) She cried herself to sleep again.

In another room 

Duo had just awoken from the worst nightmare of his life. Hotaru stood before him in his dream begging for his help and then she faded in a burst of light and he felt as though he'd fallen through a black whole. "Hotaru Tomoe…hmmm…firefly of death, is she what I fear most?" He looked at himself in the mirror. "Is she my worst nightmare?" He questioned. "Or my best dream?" He smiled. (Only one way to find out…)

To be continued…

Thanks for reading my story. Next time: Hotaru and Yetan located Uranus. Can the group break her free from where?! And who's sending Hotaru and Duo similar dreams? Read Chapter 8: Freeing the wind. Bye.

P.S. Thanks for the cool e-mails ppl.

Bye. 

Amber-san


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 of Unknown Destiny: Freeing the wind.

By Amber

I do not own Gundam wing or Sailor Moon, So pretty please do not sew me! I just want to finish this story without being sewed. Oh, did I over exaggerate there, sorry. Hehehe. Any who on with Chapter 8: Freeing the wind. PS: I'm letting the Starlights Know about earlier events in the scout's lives. 

Yetan typed fiercely on his keyboard for his computer. Hotaru continued to look around the stars for any assistance from them. Seiya chatted quietly with Howard as the group continued to look for any of the missing scouts. A small knock and a swift movement of the door and in brushed a very upset Relena. The group turned to greet the unhappy girl. "Good Morning Princess." Duo smiled happily as the blonde grumpily entered the room and stood in Howard's face. "I demand that you return me to that ship immediately!" She screamed in his ears. "I am terribly sorry Princess Relena Peacecraft but that is most impossible." Hotaru rose. "WHAT?!" She heard the very upset teen cry out. "We used the last of our Gundam engine booster's energy power source to get her. In other terms my lady, you are stuck until the Gundams are in working order again." Hotaru replied calmly. "But what of Milliardo?" The others looked over to the opposite floating craft. "We let him remain with his crew. Most likely he is trying to figure out more of that Colony we are observing as well." Hotaru pointed out the window to the large unknown Colony. Relena sat down and sighed quietly before turning to another opening door. Heero, Trowa and Wuhfe' rushed inward. Glancing up at them, Relena smirked. "Morning Heero." Since she had not truly been introduced to the other 2, she just waved. "Strange, I woke up before mister Perfect Soldier." Anyone could tell Relena was not in the best of moods at that time. (_ I really think Relena needs to loosen up a little. One minute she's too cheery the next, too mean!) Heero didn't flinch one muscle. "That new colony sent another message Howard." Trowa spoke. 

**Inside of cockpit******

Hotaru, Heero, Trowa, Duo, Quatre' and Wufei walked into the cockpit slowly. A loud laugh could be heard coming from the main speakers. None of them seemed to care. Relena stayed in the other room in not the best of moods. (Can you actually imagine Relena this angry?! Hehehe…) "Play the recording, Albert," Sally told one of the men in the cockpit. He nodded and a voice emerged from the speakers. "This message goes to the Ladies of Stars. You are trespassing in our territory, please leave. The Black Moon has no quarrel with you." A gasp aroused from Hotaru. She had only heard of Black Moon family a few times, and from the words of Trysta they were extremely dangerous. "We children of the Black Moon Family only seek revenge for what those followers to the White Moon have done to use! LEAVE IMMEDATELY!" With that a laugh came in the back round and then there was nothing. Seiya and Yetan walked into the room with solemn looks upon their faces. Hotaru glanced at the two as they entered. "Who are the Black Moon?" Quatre' asked. "The Black Moon family was once a foe from the past of my friends. I, myself have never faced them, but the inners have." Hotaru looked back at Heero. "Heero, from what my friends told me, the Black Moon family can control a crystal which can be used to wipe out the universe of any capable living conditions, normal humans can die from its energy draining power." She looked at the others. "We must find the location of my friends….without the power of the Silver Crystal we are no match against Black Moon. Senshi have fallen to the power of Black Poison Crystal." She sighed and looked down upon the ground. "I've heard of the Black Poison Crystal before as well Hotaru." Yetan spoke, " I thought it was destroyed in the battle with that Wiseman character." He added. "It was, but that does not mean that the heirs of Wiseman are dead, nor does it mean that any other Black Moon relative is dead." She looked at the Pilots then at Howard. "We must focus all attention on finding my fellow scouts!" With that she turned to Yetan who was typing furiously at his computer. "Yetan-san?" she blinked curiously at him. The other's turned to the silver haired boy and watched him battle with his mini-computer. "Yo…Mr.….umm…Miss Yetan? What's up?" Duo asked. Hotaru stifled a giggle. "I FOUND ONE!" Yetan jumped at least Ten feet into the air and came crashing down on his/ her (? I DON"T KNOWS WHICH TO SAY?!) brother/ or sister. Poor Seiya fell to the ground with Yetan on him. 

It took about 1 hour to calm Yetan down, (isn't that weird, guess cause I'm in a weirdo mood today! ^_^) After they had calmed him down, he explained that he had discovered the where abouts of Uranus. Hotaru's eye's bulged in fear. She gulped somewhat nervously then looked at Seiya, "let's hope when we find her she won't through anyone out a window." Duo and Quatre' giggled as Seiya swiftly nodded. "That is too true." He told the smaller girl. Hotaru giggled. After about ten more minutes the group raced off to the different locations of their Mobil suits, while Yetan and Seiya remained with Noin who was well….preparing to tell them about the war and Mobil suits. Duo raced off with Hotaru, Heero with Wuhfei and Sally, and Quatre' with Trowa. 

****

In Duo and Hotaru's area****

"Hey Hotaru!" Duo smiled down at the girl as he tightened one of the loose bolts on the Rouges shoulder. "Yes Duo?" she replied softly. Hoping down the boy looked at the violet-eyed teen girl. "I was going to ask you if you've been having strange dreams lately?" Hotaru blinked and paled. Duo noticed this but tried to keep his cool (If that's possible). "Yes. Duo are you called the "Great Destroyer"." Hotaru asked as she looked down. "Well sometimes, but mostly I prefer the GOD OF DEATH!" He smiled a bright Duo smile and posed. Hotaru smiled lightly. "I think it's possible Duo that you and I are connected in that manner. You can be the God of Death, but I am the Goddess of Death and Rebirth, for that is my true identity." Duo's eyes popped out of their sockets (well Sort of) and he fell down to the ground anime style. Hotaru laughed a little too loudly and the two started laughing, until a strange sort of silence filled the room. They looked into each other's eyes, but Hotaru's shyness caught the better of her and she turned away face red. "Duo!!!!! Hotaru!!!!" Quatre's voice could be heard down the corridor. "We'd better finish refueling our suits and then go meet Heero and the others." Duo laughed with one hand on the back of his head, not noticing Hotaru's single left eye peeking at him. "Yes…Let's finish the repairs." Duo returned to his spot as Hotaru did to her own. Both remained close enough to see each other, neither noticing the looks each was giving to the other. 

****

2 hours later ***

The engines were prepped. The Starlights had been briefed on how to fly a Mobil suit. The Gundams ready and waiting. Relena locked away in her room. Noin finished final preparations before lift off and soon the Gundams would take off to outer space. Hotaru glanced at her screen where Heero was giving sort of commands. Nodding at finding her commands, she prepared. The coordinates were set, all that remained was lift off. Glancing back at her screen she found Duo with his sharp smile. Her eyes cast a dreamy look upon his blue eyes, and his handsome smile. She almost sighed, almost. Shaking herself she told him to be prepared. And soon the group blasted off. Mission objective: Freeing the Wind. From where: Colony L3. When: NOW!

That's all for now every1. I'm back from FINALS! YES FINALS ARE OVER! I know I maybe rusty but hey give me a break. I've been studying my tail off for the last 3 weeks. And now that finals are over I am so HAPPY! ^________________________________________________^ ß --------See my big smile! Anywho special thanks going out to Hammy and Serena and FateChica, and ALL THAT REPLY TO MY STORY! YOU GUYS KEEP THIS WRITER GOING! Now that I'm back, I'll get right to work. SEEYA LATER! 

Amber-san

PS: Next Time: I won't be writing the next chapter about saving the Wind right now. NEXT Time on An Unknown Destiny: Hotaru and Duo's relationship goes strait into their minds, where we discover more about their thoughts over the time. And we learn how the others feel about this in, Mid-Thoughts: A summary of how the characters think about one another when Hotaru arrives. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! I'm TRYING TO GET A GW STYLE! I WANT TO SEE HOW COOL IT FEELS! CHOW FOR NOW


	11. Midthoughts Views

An Unknown Destiny:

Mid-Thoughts:

I do not own GW or Sailor Moon. I do however own Tamara Lee Curtis and the new Evil that will be coming, well just 2 characters from the new evil. 

P.S.: This is a sort of break from real writing. It is going to give you 5 Feelings, **these characters are of my chosenings though** of what has occurred over the last about 2 months in my stories, An Unknown Destiny 

****Duo's Feelings****

Where should I start? I know I'm not an interest keeper, no matter how I try…. So I guess I'll start with the facts. Facts that continuously surprise myself lately. We Gundam Pilots were trained from early ages to fill the positions as freedom fighters for the colonies, but now we've gone and gotten ourselves mixed up in a tremendous amount of danger and trouble, not that I don't enjoy any of it. Our world has collided with that of a…. a….I do not know if you will believe me but our world has collided with a young woman and her comrades of Magical Powers! Can you believe MAGICAL POWERS! Come on. I know I found it hard to believe, what may even be harder to believe is the fact that I have discovered myself to be in love with this girl. Or at least in some way attracted to her. She reminds me a little of Heero, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre yet it is still unbelievable. I cannot count the number of times I've asked myself if I really love her, or if I just like her cause she reminds me of my friends, well sort of friends. I don't know! I'm confused. I do know Hilde and I were never meant to be. No, Hilde was more like the little sister I've always wished for. I know Trowa has something like that going on with a friend of his, I think her name was Catherine. Oh! Look at Me! I continue to blab on! I don't know what I've become. This girl problem is changing me…or at least Howard thinks so. He told me that himself. I don't know why I'm so confused I only know what I feel. I've never felt like this before. I am confusing myself now. Oh…forget it! I must fight. These battles always come first, not the heart…Or that is how Heero thinks. Am I turning into another Heero! NO! I CAN'T! I don't know what's wrong with me! But I do know that the problem that exists originated from that beautiful, lovely, graceful, wonderful, violet-eyed teen. That one of a kind girl, the one you only meet every 1000 or is it 300 years. I don't know or care. I know I feel something for her, I don't know what yet, but I do plan to find out. I swear I will learn more about you, Hotaru Tomoe. More about your beautiful self and life, then, only then may I seek peace from these questions that haunt my mind. 

****Heero's feelings****

My mission objective is to help this girl now. I don't know how it came to pass that the mission was now to help another Gundam. I know that I do not see the others as my team, or comrades, but as allies in the many battles I face. I have accepted my mission and in truth care not for it one bit. Why? The mission I now have lays both earth humans and colony citizens on the line, or so says my new instructor. She is young, or appears as young as us, but has told us of her being much much older. I have noticed Duo's attraction toward the young lady. Love and Peace are not needed in this time of war. But then again, who cares. The young lady that occupancies us now is just another annoyance. She is not my partner, nor do I feel as if the others are my partners. We were formed to fight, she has another purpose. That makes her an enemy as well. After this war, I must eliminate. 

****Wufei's ideals****

Hotaru Tomoe, the firefly of earth. She is nothing more than a weak woman who thinks herself weak. She told me once of her failing to her friends. This makes me think of her as weaker than anything I've ever met. How pitiful can one get? Her friends, whom are both guy and girl, are also weak. Even if that 'Seiya' has a mean left hook. Then she mourns over herself. In my opinion this girl is a lowly creature indeed. 

***Trowa's mind***

Hotaru Tomoe is a person who was thrown into our midst. Fighter to the end much like us. She has too many emotions, but that is not of my concern. There is only a small amount of topic on her that I do not want to discuss, right now our most important mission is saving earth. Period. 

***Quatre's Emotions***

Miss Hotaru Tomoe is a gentile person. She is a caring and honest person who is out looking for the people she lost. I find her courage brave. After losing my father, I thought I had nothing to live for. But the guys proved me wrong especially Trowa. But Hotaru hasn't had anyone prove anything to her in this Era I believe. She has taught herself to live for a purpose. But I wonder if anything should happen to that purpose, what would Miss Hotaru do? Could she become more like me when I lost my father? I need to speak to Heero about this. Maybe Miss Tomoe should never try the zero system. I do believe that would be for the best. 

***Hotaru***

My name is Hotaru Tomoe. Or at least that is what is has been since my rebirth here on earth. I am a solider. A princess, and a human being. I am also alone. Now that Seiya and his brother is here, I feel somewhat whole. But it is not enough. I also am beginning to have trouble removing the Duo Maxwell from my mind. Wherever I go he seems to follow me. I do not truly know what I am experiencing. I've had friends, been heart broken, but never this. This is something new. Something I can't feel at the moment. If I do I may harm my princess. I must stay with my mission, but what if that feeling returns, what if it gets in the way. Should I kill Duo? No. That won't solve anything. Bloodshed leads to more bloodshed. As they say. I wish Setsuna-mama were here. She could explain it to me. 

End of Midthoughts…

Ok ok confession time. I lost the original Mid-thoughts. It may be redone and posted later. (Sweatdrops.) I will never use a disk again. Espeacilly one where I have 5 of the same color. 

Amber

Next time on Unknown Destiny: The 7 warriors race off to find Uranus. But discover that there are two enemies there. Can they fight and win over their enemies and will Haruka wake up to help them? Find out in: Chapter 9: Freeing the Wind.


	12. Chapter 9

An Unknown Destiny: ****

An Unknown Destiny:

Chapter 9: Freeing the Wind

__

By: Amber-san

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the Gundam Wing Characters that I am using in this story. I do however own one character that has not been in the story for I don't know how long. Tamara Lee Curtis. ^^ I hope you don't mind me not using her Tamara lovers… (Like anyone notices she's been gone.) hehehe. So anyway, here you go with the next chapter. 

Duo carefully watched the guards as he, and Hotaru and the grumbling Wufei hide and snuck around placing bombs and shooting down the enemies. He watched Hotaru pull the gun closer to her face. She gave off a monotone look to Wufei who continued his grumbling. "Shut up!" Duo almost laughed when her soft scowl placed Wufei into a quiet mumble. "2 guards left." Duo pointed to the ones down the hall. "One door left to check too!" Hotaru remarked. "But…. The alarm's right next to that one guy." Wufei pointed at one of the men. Then to the red button next to a holding cell. "I think I can distract them." Hotaru smirked. "How onna?" Wufei asked. "Leave it to me." She gave a small peace signal. Duo smirked and Wufei rolled his eyes. Hotaru put her gun away, and then she dusted off her pilot uniform as she got up. "Konichiwa…" She smiled as she walked down the hall. Her smile was mischievous and giggly at the same time. "I'm a new recruit and I went to the bathroom…now I've seemed to lost myself…Could you help me find my training group?" She batted her eyes softly. Duo and Wufei both sweatdropped. "This is her amazing plain?" Wufei asked allowed. "Yep…" Duo knew this plain too well.

Heero looked at the Trowa then at Seiya. "Mission accomplished." They noticed Hotaru down the hall. "Uh oh…" Seiya muttered. "Guards." Trowa pointed at two guards that were looking at her with stars in their eyes. "Wow. I'm guessing Minako's acting is rubbing off on Hotaru." Seiya giggled. The other two boys remained silent throughout this alien's giggling antics…

Quatre', Noin and Yetan removed the information on the base from 3 different discs. "Come on." The group was about to leave at Noin's request, when a shadow loomed over them. "Uh oh…. Trouble…" Yetan found a not so happy Dorothy Catolonia infront of them. Gun raised the woman smirked happily. "Hello Miss Noin. Quatre Rabbera Winner. And the unnamed companion of yours." Dorothy smiled. "Nice to see you again Quatre'." The nervous trio looked upon the tall thin blonde warily. "Mister Milliardo would like to have a word with you." Dorothy said. "Well…Tell Mr. Milliardo that they are unavailable." A figure appeared from the shadows. It was...

Hotaru had just knocked out the guards when Heero's team and Duo's team appeared. "Hi guys." She waved to Heero and his team of 3. "Last room for all of us eh?" Duo smirked. Heero grunted in return. "Hn…" Trowa replied. The group entered the room quietly. Inside they came across a surprise. 

A displeased Hilde stood before Quatre' Noin and Yetan. "Hi Noin." She waved slightly. "Hilde?" Noin and Quatre' asked at the same time. "Yep." (This is a message to whoever said I don't involve the GW girls!) Hilde gave the group a thumb up. "You guys came in just as I was working here." She smirked triumphantly. Taking Dorothy's gun from her. Yetan moved back, while Quatre' knocked the war-crazed blonde out with a simple chop to the neck. (GO QUATRE'! SORRY DOROTHY FANS BUT THIS IS LIKE SOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD FOR ME TO SEE!) 

"It's Haruka and Miruchi…should of guessed." Seiya sighed. "Well…How do we get them out of their glass thingies?" Duo asked. Hotaru looked from Seiya to Duo. Seiya sighed in defeat. "Ok ok…I'll do it." He grumbled as he came to the two figures. "Power's of Uranus. Power's of Neptune. Waken Heirs and Shine your Stars once more! Princess Haruka. Princess Miruchi…AWAKEN!" he/she (Still confused on what to call them.) Cried out. The two crystals shattered and the two girls glowed a radiant color of Deep Blue and Sea Green. "Woah…" Duo mouthed. 

To be continued…

Hey. That's all now. Wow…Miruchi (sp?) is there too? How'd that happen? Oh you people know me! I'm full of tricks and twists. Next time its gonna be: Chapter 10: Romantic Interference…. Hehehe…you can guess what's going to happen for yourself don't you think? Oh yeah…JA NE!


	13. Chapter 10

An Unknown Destiny

An Unknown Destiny

Chapter 10: Romantic Interference

By Hotaru and Amber

"Woah…" Duo mouthed. "Cool huh?" Hotaru giggled at his childish behavior. "Shh…I still have to do my part." She gave him a small smile and a tiny blush. 'She's so cute when she smiles…' Duo taught looking at her. He turned his gaze back to the two friends. "Go ahead Rebirth girl." Seiya stated. "NOW AWAKEN HARUKA TENOH! MIRUCHI KAIOH!!!" Hotaru cried as a violet light jumped from her to the crystal casts covering them in the same color. "As Lady of Rebirth I awaken you!" She smirked as the light destroyed or rather dusted the away the two senshi's crystal surroundings. The light in all its violet glory lifted the two scouts up and set them in front of the group. "Haruka-papa…. Miruchi-Mama…It is time to get up." Hotaru whispered tapping both on the shoulders. Two sets of eyes opened wide. That's when the back door flew open.

The door near the group flung open. Instinctively, the boys drew their guns, as did Hotaru. A young girl stepped foreword. "Duo?" She asked. "Hilde?" He questioned he girl putting his gun down. Hotaru almost teared up as the two friends hugged each other. 'Figures…All the good guys are always taken…No matter what time frame.' She sighed and lowered her weapon. "Oh Duo…You don't know what a scare you gave me." The one called Hilde smiled at the slightly taller teen. "Yeah…Well…" Duo turned to see Quatre coming up to the group, Noin and Yetan close behind him. "Hi guys." He waved. "What's going on? Yetan? Seiya?" Came a soft voice. "Hi Michi-chan." Seiya and Yetan waved. "What's going on Hotaru Tomoe?" Came a rougher voice. "Well you see Haruka-Papa…we have some major Senshi business coming down." Hotaru sighed as she looked up at Haruka's intense gaze. 'This is not going to be fun.' Hotaru thought as she watched Duo and his little "girlfriend," make their way away from the rest of the group. 

"What's up Duo?" Hilde's blue eyes questioned the man who was like her older brother. "Hilde…I got something to say." Duo looked down at her with teary eyes. "Me too." Hilde thought aloud. "What is it?" He asked her. "You first." She gave a soft smile. "No you." Duo told her. "Ok…here goes…. Duo/Hilde…. I foundsomeoneandIthinkI'minlove." Duo and Hilde said at the same time then blinked. "You too?" The recited together. "Who?" Duo asked. Hilde blushed a bright red. "His name? Oh…His name is…Well…" Hilde couldn't finish saying it. Her blush grew bigger. "Well?" Duo asked. "Hey I don't see you coming all out with who you like." Now it was Duo's turn to blush. And he did. A bright red pink hue cast over his face. He turned to the group who was explaining their predicament to two women in fancy clothing. His eyes drifted to the smallest woman of the group. Soft violet blue eyes met cold yet warm violet purple colored ones. "Oh…I see…" Hilde smiled after following his gaze. "What's her name?" She asked. "Hotaru. Hotaru Tomoe." Duo replied and turned his gaze away still blushing brightly. "Duo you old dog." Hilde punched him in the shoulder lightly with a small fist. 

Haruka listened intently to Hotaru. "So Sere?" She asked quietly. "I can't find a trace of her Michi-mama." Hotaru confessed eyes down cast. "Well…Sere's a good girl. She can take care of herself." Haruka tried to bring up the fives spirits. "Yes Haruka-Papa. I'm sure she can. But there's a force coming. Its after me and Sere." Hotaru looked up at her with concerned eyes. "Its pure evil. And…" She stopped to see Hotaru's eyes look in the direction of the braided teen. He was looking back at her with a soft loving gaze. 'NO! She wouldn't have would she?!' Haruka's mind screamed. 'If he laid one finger on my Baby he's toast.' A fist clenched upward. "Haruka…" She heard Miruchi's soft voice in her ears. "Yes." She broke her bone-chilling gaze with the unaware teen. "Don't think it." Haruka looked into Miruchi's angry eyes. The sea green hair cascaded to her elbows now. "Yes Miruchi." Haruka messed with her blonde hair. It was almost touching her shoulders. 'Yuck' Haruka thought mentally. 'It looks cute Haruka.' She heard a voice in her head. 'Miruchi?' She sighed. 'You can cut it later. But don't even try harming that boy…. You'd be hurting Hotaru too.' Miruchi stated in her mind. Haruka gulped at Miruchi's tone. 'Yes ma'am.' She replied. 

TBC….

That's all for now people. For 1 we don't own GW or SM. For number two. Next time on Unknown Destiny Hotaru, Duo and the larger gang must work with the rebelling L2 forces to get out of L2. But Someone from their past (or someone's) Stands in the way. Who is it? Can Duo and Hotaru get out of the death trap alive? And will Haruka beat up Duo? Find out next time on Unknown Destiny: Chapter 11: RatTrap.


	14. Chapter 11

An Unknown Destiny: Chapter 11; The RatTrap ****

An Unknown Destiny: Chapter 11; The RatTrap

Hi again. We don't own SM Or GW! Sorry bye now. 

__

Haruka…or rather the new and improved Haruka looked at Miruchi. She had used her powers of speed, ok, just speed, to grab the sword Wufei always carried. After cutting her hair into a boyish like style that she had always prefered she glanced over at a fuming Wufei. A small smirk crept onto her face. "Why don't you come and take it big boy?" She teased. Duo laughed loudly as the girl waved the sword in front of his friend. Hotaru giggled lightly when Miruchi waltzed over and hit Haruka on the head. "Stop giving off bad impressions Haruka. Its improper." Miruchi told the taller girl. Hotaru's eyes glistened with a sense of tears. 'Same old papa and same old mama' her mind smiled in remembrance…but what about Sets-mama?' she sighed and looked at Duo again. He smiled back and gave her a wink. The girl he'd been talking to, Hilde, that was her name, had told Hotaru that she and Duo were best friends. She also told Hotaru of her engagement to some other man. Hotaru was very relieved. But one thing did not go unnoticed. The need to get out of L2 and back to Peacemillion. 

Duo's soft gaze fell on Hotaru and he gave her his best wink. The two shared an unspoken bond as they watched the elder people bicker. He smiled as he looked back at Hilde. She had shown him her engagement ring, and why she was here. She wanted Duo to walk her down the isle. His colbat blue eyes fell to her ring. 'It would have happened sometime…Hilde and I were never meant to be' Duo shook his head as he watched the silver ring. It glistened with the light as Hilde's hand moved from left to right. 'Could Hotaru and I ever get that far?' Duo wanted to hit himself. 'You haven't even asked her out on a date dumb butt. How could you possibly get her to actually marry you?!' His mind screamed at him. He gave off a sheepish grin. "Duo is something the matter?" Quatre asked quietly. The boy shook his head no. Nothing was the matter for now. 

The large band made their way into the rebel base. "So this is the base Hilde?" Duo asked his old fling. The blue haired girl looked back at him with laughter in her eyes. "Duh…I've like said that a hundred times Duo!" Hilde snapped and rolled her eyes. Most of the party giggled or smirked as Duo's famous grin came into play. "Well sorry." He playfully told her. The group turned into the club like appearing base and entered it. Hilde walked over to a bench and sat down. "We have to wait for Ulrich and Georg, their the main commanders of this operation." She informed them. The group nodded in content. 

****

3 hours later

A tall man with dark blue hair and soft gray eyes entered the room. He smiled at the group. "Hi I'm Georg." He stated simply. "Ulrich's on a mission and Jr. here will take you to the closest launch site…I'm sorry but without Mich that's all we can do." George told them. "Mich?" Duo asked. "Yeah…Mich is our leader…Don't you know anything? I mean you are sitting next to his fiancée'." The shorter man behind him spoke. The boy came into view. He must have been Jr. He had sandy brown hair and blue eyes. The group turned to Hilde whom was blushing a nice hue of red. 'Hilde and some big shot?' Duo's eyebrows raised high. 'Who'd a thought?' he asked himself. 

****

Airport

The group raced inward. Faster and faster to the plane they'd go after. If you'd call it a plane, but it was more like a shuttle. The group ran and ran. Heero had told them he'd pick up their gundams with Hilde. So they were not with them. The group ran still. "We can't keep this up Duo…" Quatre' told his friend. "I know. Firefly you okay?" Duo's blue eyes fixed with Hotaru's tired violet ones. "I need a breather…I'm exhausted…" She spoke between gasps of air that went into and out of her lungs. Duo looked her over. She was so weak…too weak to carry on. "No way babe. We can't stop. And we can't leave you here. Any plains Q-Man?" He asked his companion. Quatre' and Trowa looked up at him from their shooting. "None whatsoever." Quatre' told Duo. Hotaru tried to stand but feel against Duo's chest. He held her carefully. "Hotaru you ok?" He asked. The girl's breathing was becoming harder…less normal. "She needs a doctor soon." Quatre told the longhaired teen. "Hotaru?" Haruka came forward from behind Seiya. "Not now Haruka." Miruchi fired a bullet at a camera above. The tall blonde nodded in content, still not liking this situation. Duo scooped up Hotaru carefully and slowly the group tried their best to reach the deck to no avail. 

A woman stood, waiting patiently, waiting for but a few people. "Come on, where are they?" She frowned annoyed. A white braid made its way across her forehead with another braid pulled back behind her head. Her white eyes flickered annoyed. "Geesh…Talk about being bored!" She tapped her foot. 'What's taking these outers?' Her mind screamed with impatience. 

The outers, Gundam Pilots, and the Starlight two made their way to the port. Infront of them stood one soul. "Who is that?" Asked a terribly bitter Wufei. He noticed her tight white blue outfit in disgust. "Is that Birdie?" Miruchi asked eyes tight like slits trying to get a better look at the person before them. Birdie…a name Hotaru hadn't known to well. Friends of the scouts, the four sisters were once part of the Black Moon. Hotaru looked at the soul from her position in Duo's grasp. She choked out one word… "Evil…" 

TBC…

That's all folks…for today anyway. ^^ Next time on an unknown Destiny, the outers face what is left of what? And something is admitted. Find out what happens to Hotaru and Duo?! Oh yeah…about 6 more chapters till the end of this BOOK!?! WOAH TIME FLIES! JA NE!


	15. Chapter 12

An Unknown Destiny  Chapter 12: Sorrowful Surprises

An Unknown Destiny J Chapter 12: Sorrowful Surprises

By Amber-san

Amber: Hello people…sorry bout not getting this out sooner, just I've been going through a lot lately…#1: Sprained ankle. #2: Allergies acting up all the time…#3: Major butt kicking making you wanna sleep summer school and finally #4: Stupid people you live with (Mostly sister and Dad) Kicking me off the computer for NO reason but personal gain…Gee…life's great with family who think they own everything ain't it? He he he…Um on with the story now. P.s. don't own GW OR SM.

Duo looked upon Hotaru surprised. The word 'Evil' had come from her mouth as she breathed heavily against his chest. "Stop!" He ordered the others. Everyone looked to him confused and Wufei even began to move forward. "Stop Wufei!" He yelled to his companion. "Hotaru said something about evil. Don't go near that woman." His tone was dead serious. "You believe something that weak baka woman said?" Wufei asked the boy near him. Soon as those words came from Wufei he was up against the wall Haruka pinning him down. "Listen here you stupid jerk…Hotaru can sense evil so when she says it you better believe her!" She swore to him in the ear. "If you don't you could die…" With that the two rose, Wufei looking in between mad and insulted. Laughter raced around them as they turned to face the woman. She was coming nearer to them. "You must be Haruka…my grandmother used to tell me stories about you." Her crispy voice made everyone cringe. "Who are you?" Michiru asked the woman with a swear. 

"Me…Why I am Birdie…Birdie the second. Hehehe… the last living descendant of the four sisters." She said between giggles. The two outers stepped in front of the others. "I am Haruka Tenoh…Princess of Uranus. Sailor Uranus…" Haruka stated loudly and proudly. "I am Michiru Kaioh…Sailor Neptune…Lady of Neptune." Michiru stood next to her lover I WILL NOT TALK ABOUT THEM LOVING EACHOTHER EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A small smirk appeared on Birdie's face. "So what?" She asked. "Let us pass…Friend…" Haruka told her in a determined tone. "I'm sorry…But according to my lord and prince you have Lady Saturn among you and I must take her." Birdie moved to reveal many youmas behind her. "Why do you want her?" Duo boldly questioned. "Don't you know mortal?" Birdie asked. "Know what?" Quatre' added for the others. "Who she is…What her purpose is…of course." Birdie stated calmly. "Her purpose has never been fulfilled…it no longer exists." Haruka added. 

'Purpose?' Duo looked down at Hotaru as sweat began to poor down her cheeks. They were a rosy color now and she seemed to look as though she was running a fever. 'What purpose?' He questioned the air. Thoughts of the talk of the scouts drifted back his head. 

***Flashback***

"The lady of Saturn is the key to destruction…" Hotaru looked at the ground violet eyes holding something back. 

Duo blinked quickly as another vision of the past overcame him. 

"She is…She is me…" Hotaru sighed defeated. 

***End Flashback***

"The key to destruction…" Duo stated as he was brought back from his memories. "Ah…so one of you knows…Saturn is the key to destruction and Rebirth…she will destroy earth and recreate it for us to inhabit. Our reign will begin." Everyone looked from Duo to the bird lady. "Destroy earth?" Quatre looked at Michiru. "Yes…Destroying a planet is Saturn's ultimate power…" Everyone was shocked. "Now you will hand her over…" 

TBC….


	16. Chapter 13

An Unknown Destiny

An Unknown Destiny

Chapter 13 Chosen Few

By Arissia and Hotaru and Hope and Amber-san

I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or anything else that I use other than the Rouge Gundam and Tamara Lee Curtis who is the character I created. So no stealing the Rouge or Tamara, or like these stupid baka lawyers I'll sue YOU! ^_^ hehehe…..sides…*points at lawyers* I need the money to keep them off me. 

***Last time***

"Destroy earth?" Quatre looked at Michiru. "Yes…Destroying a planet is Saturn's ultimate power…" Everyone was shocked. "Now you will hand her over…" 

***Now…***

"No way!" Duo shouted at the physcotic woman. "No way are we handing Ho-Saturn over to YOU!" He screamed loudly. "Then…. I guess I'll have to kill you no…" Birdie looked behind her at the corner of her eye. "Attack Youmas!" She smirked as at least 15 energy sucking creatures raced forward. ~Michi-Chan…. What do we do now? ~ Haruka asked telepathically. "NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!!!!!" Michiru lifted her arms up as a green blue watery light encircled her. Haruka got the message. "URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!!!! MAKE UP!!!!!" She screamed aloud. When the lights faded, Super Sailor Uranus and Super Sailor Neptune stood before the group. "Get out of here!" Uranus shouted to the pilots as she slew a youma with her sword. Duo tightened his grip on Hotaru and nodded toward Wufei and Quatre. Trowa was shooting the monster that dared to come and attack behind Uranus and Neptune. "Hurry!" Neptune cried as her Deep Submerge attack blasted a large enough hole for the group to escape. Duo, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa raced through the tiny opening to the ships. At the last moment when Hotaru was safely buckled in, Wufei raced down the hall. "Are you coming Onnas?" he shouted to them. "Don't worry about us! We'll go find the rebels and just stay with them!" Uranus yelled back confidently. "Are you sure?" Quatre' asked joining his comrade. "Yes! GO!" Neptune and Uranus yelled at the same time. "Oh no you don't!" Birdie shouted as a whip appeared in her hand out of no where. "GO!" Uranus stated blocking the whip and entangling it with her own weapon. "Please…" Her pale blue eyes pierced into Quatre's and Wufei's. The boys nodded and soon their ship was taking off. 

Heero was preparing to blast the ship off when he took one last look down the corridor at a hurrying Wufei and Quatre'. "Launch now!" Duo commanded him once the two were on board. "What about Haruka-sama and Michiru-sama?" Yetan asked quietly. "They said their staying behind…to finish off those Monsters." Seiya sighed as Wufei spoke gently. "I'll contact Hilde and tell her that their heading her way." Duo stated heading toward the COM link. A pale hand reached out and grabbed his own. The group turned to see a heavily breathing Hotaru. "Don't…." She started off taking another deep breath of air flinching somewhat. "Do not speak to anyone over the communications. This ship is from White Fang…They could…" She stopped to take in another gasp of air. "Could use it to locate the rebels of L2." Heero coolly finished for her. Hotaru nodded somewhat. "Then what about Uranus and Neptune?" Seiya asked Hotaru. Her violet eyes looked up at the taller figure. "They're on their own." She stated calmly before clutching her chest and gasping. "Hotaru!" Duo and Quatre were at her side in a blink of an eye. "I'm fine really…*gasp for air* No worries." She smiled somewhat before using the wall for support. ~Hotaru…~ She sensed something in her mind speaking to her. ~Michi-Mama? ~ She replied closing her eyes somewhat. ~ You must find Serenity-hime. ~ Michiru's voice rang through her head. Hotaru's violet eyes confirmed it. ~ Do not worry over us, little firefly…. Our talismans are coming to you…to give your friends the ability to fight! ~ Hotaru gasped at that alerting everyone to something being wrong. ~ They will go to whom is best fit…~ Michiru's voice faded from her head. She looked up at the others, feeling somewhat warm. Duo had his arms around her and was supporting her. She blushed lightly and blocked out the feelings coursing through her. A sudden flash took everyone's attention. "What the?!" Wufei cried out in alarm. 

When the flash died down a bit, everyone was shocked to find a sword and a mirror glowing lightly in the middle of the room. "The talismans of Neptune and Uranus…" Yetan spoke barely audible. "Talismans?" Duo looked at the boy. "Yes…. The talismans that awaken Saturn's true power." Seiya replied, "The weapons of Haruka and Michiru." He looked over at Hotaru who was still leaning on Duo slightly. "If they are here…then…" He looked at the ground. "Haruka and Michiru are now in enemy hands. To save their powers from evil they sent their main weapons here. The weapons who have wills of their own will choose a bearer." Hotaru finally stood by herself. "A bearer to hold them till Neptune and Uranus return." She glanced at the pilots. "According to Michiru two of you are the bearers." She sighed slightly before lifting her hands. "Chosen by the Tenshi's of Uranus and Neptune. Guided by the powers and auras of both. Guide and will yourselves to the Chosen Few oh magicistic weapons! I, Tenshi no Ti…Death's protector command ye!" A great light encircled the weapons and they floated around the pilots. When the weapons finally stopped in their endless motions, they were pointed at two people….Quatre and Wufei….

TBC…

That's all for this chapter folks.

Next time on An Unknown Destiny, Hotaru must try to regain lost energy, figure out were the Inners, Pluto, Serenity and Mamoru AND Uranus and Neptune are, as well as teach Quatre' and Wufei how to use their new gifts…. Can she do this all and not get whipped out?! Or will another power reveal itself…Find out in Chapter 14: Threats to Face….


	17. Chapter 14

An Unknown Destiny Chapter 14: Threats to Face… ****

An Unknown Destiny Chapter 14: Threats to Face…

__

By Amber, Aris and Hotaru

#1: I don't own Sm or GW and Number 2: GROUND ZERO COMIC STINKS WHO WANTS THAT RELENA-BAKA WITH HEERO! : P BLAHHH!!!!! 

Hotaru looked outside the window with a dark glare. Her cold violet eyes portrayed little emotion, some of sadness and some of a promise of revenge. Why…Why Mama…Papa? Tears threatened her face again. She stopped the first droplet before any more could come out. I guess I can feel… She thought to herself almost feeling another lonely tear come to place. "You know…s'okay to cry when your upset…" A voice startled her from behind. Hotaru visibly flinched as she recognized it. "Duo…" Her soft voice brought chills of silence to the air. In a quick motion she turned to face him, memories of the previous hours flashing through her mind. 

  
***Flashback***

Calm Hotaru watched as the weapons of two of the toughest senshi she knew fly into the hands of two of the five boy warriors that she'd met. Wufei held the sword like an expert, sometimes moving his head to get a better view of the strong looking tool. Quatre turned the strange mirror from back to forward inspecting it like he thought it was suddenly start talking as though it were alive. Best not to tell him that these weapons are alive…somewhat. Hotaru made her mental note with a small smirk. "The weapons chose you guys to be their bearers." Hotaru stated with a nod as the two astounded boys looked up at her in surprise. "Choose us?" Quatre' asked quietly. "Or rather, the aura of your souls led them to you." She smiled somewhat tearily. 

***End Flashback***

Duo watched, as Hotaru's eyes finally seemed to come back into reality. He was her intensely, a soft sad smile tracing his handsome figures. (A/n: AND BOY ARE THE GW BOYS HANDSOME!!!! WOOOHOOOO!!!!!!! Sorry couldn't resist. ) "Are you still thinking about what happened today?" He asked quietly. Hotaru turned back toward the scene of that evil object. "No…." She muttered. "Well…umm…." Duo stopped sensing her lying…"Uh…" He stuttered. "Nani? What's up Duo?" Hotaru said without even turning to face him. Duo sighed in defeat. "Dinner will be served in 10 minutes…uh…I gotta go now." His braid followed him as he left. Hotaru turned just to see his braid leave the room after him. She sighed softly and earlier day thoughts once again flooded her mind…

***Flashback***

"So what do we do with these things?!" An impatient Wufei asked. "You can fight youmas' with them." Seiya answered him as if the boy were stupid. "Youmas as in those ugly weirdo psychotic thingies that were attacking everyone." Everyone sweatdropped as they looked at Duo as he seemed to turn chibi on them all. "Yes Duo…Youma…remember energy draining monster." Hotaru smiled softly. "Hotaru should we teach these two how to…" Yetan started but stopped when Hotaru shook her head violently. "You don't know how remember! If you haven't forgotten they can only learn and I quote, "Submarine Reflection" and "Space Sword Blaster" Which are weapon attacks! And you guys use magic not magic/ weapon combo." With that the girl turned to Wufei and Quatre. "Come on." She pointed down the hall. "We need more space for these attacks." She began to race ahead of them. "Wait up Hotaru!" Quatre' called after her. 

When the group reached Hotaru's room they saw her fling herself inside. Wufei, Heero, and Trowa walked in without hesitating. When the whole group was in they stood flabbergasted. "What the?! How in all worlds did Hotaru manage this?!" Duo screamed loudly. "It's an extra dimension. A training dimension." Yetan analyzed. "Correct." Came a soft voice. The group turned to see Hotaru standing there holding a large glaive and wearing some sort of sailor attire like the other scouts they had met had on. The only difference was hers was purple and a dark black and white stood out too. "Saturn…" Yetan and Seiya muttered together loud enough for all to hear. "Saturn what did you do?" Seiya questioned her. "I am simply using Hotaru's powers to sustain us in another realm so that Quatre and Wufei may learn to fight using the sailor techniques." She spoke in a dark voice. "No! I mean Hotaru doesn't like to let you lose unless she can control you…which I might add she CAN'T!!!" Yetan spoke loudly. 

"What's going on?" Duo asked. Hotaru or rather Saturn turned to look at the boy and sweatdropped again. Then gasped. Closing her eyes, the young warrior began to feel the aura of the boy. Her purple eyes shot open when she located it. No…I won't speak of it to Hotaru… Saturn thought to herself. "What's the matter Saturn?" Yetan asked. "Nothing." She glared back at the boy then turned her gaze to Wufei. "You first." She stated in a tone only Heero uses. Wufei lifted the sword. "Point it in the direction you wish the attack to go. Then concentrate everything on the sword and to the sword. Shout out the attack, "Space sword blaster" and all should be fine." Hotaru finished. Wufei did as told. A sudden charge of wind began to blow around the group. The earth or whatever type ground they were on started to shake and rattle. Suddenly Wufei's clothes melted into something else…A/n: NOT A SAILOR SUIT! SORRY pervs! A dark blue armor covered him with a flowing white and black cape. "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!!!!" Wufei screamed aloud as the attacked headed toward Duo. "Idiot!" Saturn muttered, as everyone stood frozen as Uranus's old attack went to ram into Duo. Saturn used her Sailor Speed to quickly grab Duo and push him down. 

Both teens fell to the ground in a loud thud. Saturn, being somewhat hit by Uranus's strongest attack detransformed into Hotaru. Hotaru was breathing hard and in quick raspy breaths as she looked up at Duo. "You ok?" She asked quietly. He nodded then blushed. Both teens got up rather quickly and Hotaru sent a deadly glare to Wufei. "You mind killing your teammate after the war is over ok big fella?" Seiya patted the smaller teen on the shoulder. Everyone, except Heero, Trowa and Hotaru started to break out laughing. 

***End Flashback***

Hotaru looked back outside the window. She sighed and glanced at the stars. "Hey Hotaru!" Duo came running into the room again. She looked back at him and sighed slowly and softly. "Yes?" She asked. "You missed dinner…" He stated as he started to calm down looking at the ground blushing. "Did I? Oh well…" She shrugged and looked back out side. "Hotaru…" She ignored him. "Hotaru…" He started again. Looking up he only saw her flinch somewhat. "Hotaru." He stated again and watched her. She didn't flinch or seem to notice him. He came closer staring at her straight in the face. She was fast asleep. A happy smile came over his gaze. Grabbing a blanket from her bed he wrapped her into it. Pulling out another small quilt for himself, Duo looked up at her. "Thanks…" His whispered reached her tired ears and that one word reached her as she slept. 


	18. Chapter 15 part A big taru n duo stuff h...

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell 

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

Chapter 15 part A: Kiss and Tell

I don't own SM or GW! Enjoy my next chapter though! 

Hotaru blinked away the sleep and looked around her. A soft snore was entering her ears. Her vibrant violet eyes looked over and she came face to face with a long haired snoring pilot. A taciturn gasp broke the area as she watched Duo sigh to her hot breath on his face. So close Her mind told her. If only…I could…If only Her heart strained her. She noticed the soft blue blanket around her a smiled a sad smile. Aww…. He's so sweet She sighed and gave into what her heart sought. She kissed him…. On the cheek. Getting up, she raced off out of the room, to get something to eat. 

As soon as Hotaru left, Duo opened one of his cobalt blue eyes. He smirked and a hand instantly touched his cheek. A happy grin covered his face as he too rose and went to the kitchen. As he passed the mirror he noticed a small imprint of light pink lipstick on his face. He rubbed it off quickly and made his way to the mess hall. Hotaru… His heart thumbed as he noticed her trying to reach a bowl of space cereal on the top shelf. Her black dress was riding up on her thighs, giving him full view of her lovely and long legs. Her arms were tense and out stretched as she reached for the cereal. He grinned as a look of disappointment and frustration crossed over her delicate features. She was a little on the small side, for being over 300, but did he care about that…nope not one bit. He felt a chuckle rise in his chest as he crossed over to help her. 

Hotaru growled as she stared at the last space made cereal bowl at the top of the counter. Someone just had to put it at the top, no? She felt anger build up inside her. If papa…No can't think that! Her heart yelled at her. Suddenly someone was pressing against her. The pressure of the two made her blush as she was leaned against the cabinet as whomever it was reached above to the cereal box. Her heart thumbed loudly in her chest as Duo's face bent slightly to meet hers. He grinned and handed her the bowl of cereal. "I thought you'd get hungry. Should have eaten dinner, Babe." He stuck out his tongue and smirked, chuckling all the while. She started to blush a tomato hue color as he laughed loudly. "What's so funny?" She said, her voice becoming dark, like it normally would when she was flying the Rouge. "It's funny that you have a fuzzball head." He laughed even harder, his hands at his side. She snarled as he continued in his merriment. "Thanks for the food," She turned in a huff and sat down at a near by table. Soon she was eating fast, so she could get out of his face and back to her room to take a icy real shower. 

Relena grumbled as she rose from her bed. She brushed her hair and made her way down to the mess hall to get a snack. There she noticed that strange girl from before and Duo Maxwell. Duo was laughing at the girl who was quietly eating in a hurry. She blinked and hide behind the door, watching them. "Shut up!" She heard the girl sneer. "Aww…. Come on babe, its really quite funny." Duo stated, lowering his laughter to a few giggles hear and there. "Mr. Maxwell. Please leave me alone." She stated, glaring at him all the while. He gave her a 'Shinigami' grin and sat down across from her with a small sandwich. "Sides. You look cute all fuzzball headed and pink." He chuckled as that strange girl growled. Relena had seen enough to keep her awake for another hour. She quickly raced down the hall to her room, giggling about true love in its infant form. 

Hotaru saw Relena's shadow as she left and felt her blush grow. "What's a matter, little tenshi?" She heard Duo speak. She turned her head away from him. "For your information, braid baka, Ms. Peacecrap just saw us." Hotaru sneered and glared devil's eye into the ceiling. (A/n: GO HOTARU! DIE RELENA! DIE!) "I know. Nice nickname, Peacecrap. I have ownership of it though. I came up with it first!" Duo exclaimed proudly. Hotaru blinked confused. "You called her that?" Duo laughed somewhat. "Only when Heero and I are talking. He really hates her." She nodded in understanding as he spoke. "So since you owe me twice, I guess I could collect a reward." He grinned happily at her. "Reward? Owe you?" She repeated, even more confused. "Yes. I know exactly what I want too!" He grin grew twice in size. Okay you big chicken! It's now or never! His heart told him. "And what would that be, Mr. Maxwell?" Hotaru sighed, looking at his grinning features. His eyes were tight and his white teeth shown brightly. His face registered a happy thought. What's he up to? She questioned. He moved and sat next to her. His eyes now open and looking into hers. She felt her heart beat quicken in a desperate attempt to collect herself. He slowly closed the distance between the them. 

Duo slowly closed the distance between himself and Hotaru. His heart was racing and a faint blush crept over his features. Hotaru's breath visibly grew faster as he ever so patiently made his way closer to her. "Well…Ms. Tomoe…. Can I collect my reward?" He asked, his heart stopped, hoping in every piece of his soul for a yes. Hotaru gulped lightly as her eyes met with his. He knew. She knew. They both knew the answer that both searched for. "Yes…" Hotaru whispered as she pushed upward, their lips touching in a beautiful, gentile kiss. If there was a record of the most pure, most true kisses of true love, this would be the top one. Duo and Hotaru clung to each other softly as the kiss brought out the hidden emotions both held for one another for the past week was finally opened to both. They knew the love the other felt for them and cherished this single moment of true love in their first kiss….

TBC…

FINALLY! HOTARU AND DUO'S FIRST KISS!!! OH YEAH! I'm so loving this. Just reading it over and over is giving me goose bumps. What do you guys think? Oh yeah, I don't 


	19. Chapter 15B ^_^

By Hotaru and Amber 

By Hotaru and Amber

I don't own SM or GW however I do own Rouge Gundam! ^_^ And I got a big surprise for all…I'm working on a huge Christmas present for all! A Christmas smash of a crossover! Chow till then! (oh yeah, I also have this Christmas chapter for Chatting Hearts so it's next update is in the month of December sorry to those who love that story.) 

Hotaru sighed and looked out at the deadly Negaverse Colony. It'd finally happened…She couldn't deny it any further. She'd fallen in love with Duo, and he'd shown his love for her in a few single moments. Flashbacks of that one kiss kept replaying in her mind. Both had devoted everything in their soul's to that one moment in time, praying for it not to end. Both had walked silently back to their separate rooms. Both had…Both had said their final good nights and went to their beds. Yet here she was, rolling constantly in bed, unable to sleep. Her heart only thought of Duo, his laugh, and his smile, his everything. She couldn't believe he loved her. It was still like a dream, a far away dream that had become a reality. Her mind however was yelling at her. How can you do this? Falling in love! How idiotic! You're mission is to find your friends and save the world alone! You shouldn't fall in love! It yelled at her. She felt tears swarm into her eyes and began to cry. The tears wouldn't stop, they just kept on coming as she silently wished for anything to know her friends wouldn't shun her. To know that the princess, her very essence for existing wouldn't shun her. To know that her parents, the people who had risked their lives time and time again to protect her wouldn't shun her. Anything would be comfort right now. She rose out of bed for the second time again that night and walked to the library aboard the ship. 

Duo grinned a happy smile and touched his lips again. The sweet and love filled kiss entered his mind. He felt at complete peace with himself when he thought of it. His heart was racing in joy as each time he closed his eyes, he felt the pure kiss against him. He could still remember Hotaru's vibrant eyes holding unreleased passion as the kiss finally came. He wanted more, but knew that it wasn't right to do even ask such a thing. Sighing, he turned to his other side and let sleep take him. 

Yetan sat in the library of the ship, scanning over what had been done to earth not too long ago. The creation of Mobile Suits and the Colonies was quite interesting. His computer beeped at him slightly, alerting him to the movement of the Sailor Senshi. He smirked slightly, and noticed the lovely green, red and blue dots moving on the screen. Makoto…Ami…Raye…Wait for us a little longer His mind told them. He heard the shuffling of the door behind him and turned to face Hotaru. He grinned at her. "Hello Hotaru." He said in a soft voice. She looked up at him with soft eyes. "Yetan…Can I talk to you for a moment?" She stated. He nodded and pointed to a comfy chair that sat right across from him. "What's the matter Taru-chan? You seem depressed." He smirked at her as she took her seat. "Yetan…I've done the unthinkable…I've fallen in love…and…Serenity…" She stopped, tears falling down her cheeks. His steady gaze watched her shaking form. "I see." He sighed in a calm tone. "Hotaru. Follow your heart. That is what Setsuna and the outers would say, no?" He told her. She looked up at him with sad eyes. "When I first came to earth, Serenity showed the Starlight's and I that the heart is the most powerful thing in the world. If you only focus on duty Hotaru…how can you call yourself a scout?" He stated. "But how can I call myself a scout for being so selfish." She retaliated. He shook his head, "Hotaru…your heart isn't something you can control, is it? So why do you terrorize yourself? You can't control your own emotions, and you shouldn't try to. Follow whatever your heart decides…that is the only way someone can live." He stopped. Hotaru nodded, her tears drying. 

Yetan smiled at the young girl. A genuine grin spread across his face. "But for better news…I've located Amy, Raye and Makoto." Hotaru blinked surprised. "You have?" She whispered her voice hoarse in happiness. "And Minako?" Her heart clenched when he shook his head. At least almost everyone… She sighed. "Seiya is ill with fever as well…and we have to return to her highness for reports and to stop a civil war from breaking out." Yetan grimaced. Hotaru understood. The senshi would leave her alone again for duty. She didn't mind it this time, it gave her more time to get to know the Gundam Pilots. Her heart fluttered again a certain pilot came into mind. "Here are the coordinates. Please be careful, Hotaru." He told her and left the room, most likely to return when war at his and Seiya's home had passed. 

Hotaru sighed the moment he was gone. She felt his and Seiya's power leave the ship and knew that they were gone. She could feel some cold eyes burrowing into her back, the moment Yetan had informed her of the "better news." It was Heero Yuy again. She knew that to be true. Sighing she turned to face him in the shadows. "Heero…I can sense you a hundred yards away, please quit hiding." She told him. Heero came out and sat across from her. "How much did you here Heero?" He shrugged at the question. "Let me guess….everything?" She quietly spoke. He grunted in return to her question. She smiled knowingly, her heart content. At least someone was there who would understand what she was going through. "Don't allow your emotions to cloud your fighting." His harsh voice told her. She nodded and picked up the coordinates. "I'll wake up the others in 3 hours and we can go and get these friends." He got up and left the room, but not before turning and saying, "Get some rest Miss Tomoe. You'll need it." His voice seemed almost content to her. 

Hotaru had never known Heero to be so…so human before. Her heart laughed at her. He's like the older brother I've never had Her mind told her in a grin. She got up and slowly made her way back to her room. Yetan and Heero's words still inside her heart and head. With a grin, she knew her fate, and accepted whatever was to come. She'd continue loving Duo and fighting for what was right without any more confusion or hiding, and the straight out truth and honesty of the situation was something she loved. 

TBC….

Ok this is the new chapter so far. There's one more part to it, were Hotaru and Duo talk about the kiss and their feelings for one another right before the attack to save three of the inners. ^_^ but those are for later. Chow!


	20. Chapter 16: nother duoxhotaru love spot!

By Hotaru and Amber and Arissia and Hope!!!!!   
Hope: WE ARE SOOOOO BACK! HAHAHAHAHAAHA!

Aris: (Glances at Hope and Sweatdrop) Uh…whatever she says…. Right, Hotaru?

Hotaru: Yeah…right….

Amber: (Glares at Aris and Hotaru) Can we just get ON with the stupid story!!!!

Hope: YEAH! STORY! STORY! 

Hotaru: Note to self, never EVER take Hope to Dentist again, specially when laughing gas is involved…

Hope: YEAH! LAUGHING GAS! HAHAHA! LAUGHING! HAHAHA! Get it?

Hotaru, Amber and Aris: (Sweatdrop) 

Amber: This is gonna be a loooong week….

Hotaru: We don't own SM or GW! Hasta Luego! 

Hotaru glanced up from her work and the Rouge and noticed Duo and Wufei fighting again. Her purple gaze went soft as she watched a laughing Duo race away from his friend. Sighing, she turned her attention back to the Rouge and it's right arm. "Yo! Taru! Want to go get some lunch with Q-man and Wu-man and I?" She heard a familiar voice speak. "The proper way to speak Duo is, would you like to have lunch with Quatre, Wufei and myself?" Quatre' corrected the longhaired teen, again…

Sighing Hotaru looked up at Duo and shook her head. "No thanks. I have to get this work done. We are going to fly and get my friends tomorrow aren't we…"Hotaru's voice began to trail off as she glanced upward. She found herself looking into Duo's violet blue, upside down eyes. He blinked. "Yeah babe. We sure are…but why not enjoy the last moments of freedom before the battle?" He questioned a light smirk on his face. She sighed. "Yes Ms. Tomoe. You should really enjoy the moments of life." Quatre' spoke from behind him. Hotaru took notice that Trowa was now standing next to Quatre, glancing slightly at Duo's awkward positioning. Heero huffed from behind Wufei, as the Wu-man or "Woofers" as Hotaru had a tendency to call him glared daggers eye at Duo. "Alright…if all of you are ganging up on me…I might as well." She sighed, shaking her hand. Rising up, she leapt lightly and landed next to Trowa. "So…what's one the menu today?" She glanced at Wufei, whom huffed out something like 'show off weak woman'. "I really don't know…" Duo replied. Hotaru nodded, knowing that the day was the last of peace they would have for quiet some time. 

Hotaru glanced out the window of the cafeteria. The dark space was overwhelming to the eyes. She watched the stars twinkle, and planets shine long before, but never so far from earth, the moon, or Saturn. On her home planet you could barely see the sparkling jewels, and even if you did see them, you couldn't tell which was a planet or star due to the lovely red and purple clouds in the atmosphere. She watched Heero, Trowa and Wufei walk from the room once they had finished their meals. Quatre' was talking to Relena in another part of the room. She kept on blabbing as loudly as she wanted, not caring if her screeching voice upset anyone. Whatever Heero sees in her as pure I certainly will not understand! Hotaru's mind yelled at her. "Annoying till the end, hmm?" A calm voice from next to her spoke. Hotaru glanced and saw Duo's cheerful eyes staring at her own. "Yes well…What can you expect? I guess that most Queens are just like that…" She shrugged. "You guess? What you know another annoying queen?" Duo joked. "Actually 2." Hotaru added in response. He blinked and looked as she nodded seriously. "One is Princess Minako of Venus, or now Queen Aphrodite the 13th of Venus. The other is Neo-Queen Serenity Usagi Chiba the 1st of the Moon and Earth." She sighed. He smirked. "So what's your title babe?" "None of your business, D-chan." Hotaru gasped and covered her mouth with her gloved hand. "What's wrong Taru?" Duo moved to sit right next to her on her left side. "Duo…I have to protect the King and Queen…I can't…" Hotaru stopped looking down to the ground. 

"Can't what?! Can't fall in love?! Can't have emotions and feelings like a normal human being?" Duo asked angrily. His cobalt blue eyes softened at the sign of regret written upon Hotaru's soft features. His hand touched her chin, forcing her to look him square in the eye. "Taru…I don't care about what we can or can't do…I can't stop my heart, just as you can't stop your own." He bent forward, eyes meeting together in a mixture of lovely blues and violets. "Duo…" Hotaru stopped a tear from running down her cheek. "D-chan sounds much better to me Hotaru…" He interrupted her. "D-chan, thank you so much…I…I…" She gulped as the words seemed to stutter over each other. Suddenly, Hotaru found her lips touching Duo's as he forcefully kissed her. It wasn't a bad kiss, not too romantic either, but was still full of so many emotions. Hotaru's eyes became half-lidded as she gazed into his own before they closed all the way. Her arms strung themselves around his neck and she felt his ring about her waists. Hotaru and Duo clung to each other long after the kiss had ended, not caring who saw and not seeing anyone but each other…

Hotaru opened a sleepy eye to glance at the buzzing alarm clock. Yesterday had been spent relaxing, and moments with Duo Maxwell. It was over and today marked the end of any time the Gundam Pilots had for themselves. Now came the hard parts of all the planing and searching. The group was going to break into a museum, either by holding it up or by sneaky motives and rescue Mars, Mercury and Jupiter. Smiling to herself the teen rushed about preparing clothes for herself. A loud banging came about at the door. Hotaru rushed over in the middle of brushing her hair and pushed the open button. Swishing open, the black metal door revealed a very Heero like Wufei. "Yeah, Woofers?" Hotaru questioned. "We got a problem." Wufei ignored the name-calling. If he ignored that it's big. Hotaru thought to herself. "Got ya!" Hotaru thumbed him up and in an instant the two were teleported to were Heero was patiently standing with Quatre'. Heero barely even took notice of their presence's magically appearing, however, Quatre', still unused to the teleportation skill Hotaru had when with Wufei or himself, fell onto the floor on his little but in a small thud. "What's up Heero?" Hotaru asked in a chilled voice. Heero pointed to the screen. "Relena stole OUR shuttle to get to her brother." Hotaru glared at the window like screen. Her eyes glazing over in anger. Wufei put a hand on her shoulder in a distraught effort to calm his somewhat like teacher down. "Do Duo and Trowa know?" Hotaru questioned Quatre. Quatre' nodded. "Trowa is in pursuit of the shuttle in HeavyArms now. Maxwell is communicating through the system on the third level of Peacemillion." Hotaru crossed her arms and sighed. Her patience was running thin. "Quatre', did Relena mention any attempt like this before." She glanced at the blonde. He sighed and replied, " She only talked of getting to her brother. Trying to find him and make sure he was safe." He told her. "She's really starting to bug the crap out of me." Duo came over from the elevator. "What happened?" Heero questioned. "She want's to talk to you Heero." Duo handed Heero a set of headphones with a microphone for him to speak to her with. "She keeps muttering about her mission and her brother." Hotaru closed her eyes and leaned against the cold steal of the wall. The minute her mind went out to Relena's she felt it. "Kami no!" Hotaru hissed. Gripping the discussion item from Heero, she put it on. "Relena…listen to me! Fight Wiseman's power! Whatever he said to you was a lie!" Hotaru shouted loudly. The boys watched on in awe and fear. "Quatre' call Trowa back now! He can't help Relena and he's in danger out there!" Hotaru hissed at the blonde. With a nod, Quatre rushed away to command his companion and friend. "Relena! Please! By Kami keep fighting!" "Saturn…." Came Relena's voice over the intercom. "Hurry or the hope for future peace dies…" It was no longer Relena's voice anymore, but a dark, evil voice, one that Hotaru knew all to well. "Chaos…." Hotaru whispered, shock registered throughout her gaze. She looked at Duo and Heero, a new sense of fear covering her eyes as she met there blue ones. 

TBC…

Hotaru: Well folks the shows over!

Hope: That was cool! Love the scene with You and Duo smooching Taru! (Gives Hotaru a wink)

Hotaru: (Blushes till she's past the blood color of red)

Amber: Hehehe…Duo's still my babe though!

Aris: Yeah…right…(Rolls eyes and pushes sleeve on left arm up) Like I'm about to let you make out with him. 

Amber: Shut up or I tell all your REAL name!

Aris: (Shuts up but still makes fists at Duo's picture on wall that Hotaru and Amber posted)

Hotaru and Hope: (Sigh) they never learn!

Hotaru: Well goodbye!

Hope: Yeah! Adios Amigos!

Aris: Ja ne!

Amber: Next chap's called Chaos…foe of all sailors! Hasta la vista! 

Hotaru: (Sweatdrops) That means Till I see you again baka…

Amber: Uh…I knew that! (Smiles and waves as setting goes black) 


	21. Chapter 17

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell 

I don't own SM or GW, but I do own Rouge and Tamara! Ja!

Hotaru's wide eyes met with Duo's steady gaze. She breathed deeply, closing them as a voice entered her ears, "Why hello Saturn…." She flinched slightly. "What do you want, Chaos?" She hissed. "What do you mean, my child?" The evil thing used Relena's dark voice to speak softly to the girl. "All I wish is for this confused and utterly mindless powerful soul to be mine…Let me leave…." The voice's mixture of lust and creative evil was so high. "I won't allow you to have your way with this world…" she commented slowly, looking at Heero for a brief instant. "So this…everything…all was an illusion?" She asked. "If you mean this war. Yes. If you mean the new enemy…yes…" "All to gather the Senshi?" She questioned, interrupting the evil spirit. "No! To gather a new body!" It yelled at her. "And I have one! Princess Relena's power will reach out throughout all universes!" Hotaru gasped. "I won't allow it!" She yelled back. "Heero…Destroy Relena's ship." She heard Noin cry out from behind her. He glared darkly at her. Hotaru's own eyes filled with a deep pain as a single tear trickled down them. 

Noin came foreword and grabbed Hotaru's arm. "Are you crazy! Kill Princess Relena!" She yelled, slapping the teenager look alike across the left cheek. A deep red mark began to show as some blood flowed from Hotaru's lower lip. "Noin…It's Chaos…I…I…" she stuttered for the first time since her age had been revealed. A hand touched Hotaru's shoulder. She looked over at Quatre. He gave her a soft smile and nodded. "Chaos is one of the elemental evil spirits…. As long as Relena exists with him inside of her, this war will continue on." She looked Noin straight in the eye, blue meeting violet purple. A couple of tears were released as Noin hissed, her hand tightening around Hotaru's slime wrist. "Noin…." Heero's sharp voice broke the women's staring competition. The older twenty like woman glared at him. "You can't…" She moaned.

Duo watched, utterly silent as Hotaru glared at Noin. He saw the pity and the regret shining clearly in HIS firefly's eyes. The grip upon Hotaru's wrist made his anger flare and it took Heero's calming cold touch to sooth the rising flame. "Noin…you're war…you're deaths…they've all been lies and illusions created from the evil aura of Chaos…if you allow this creature to live, millions will perish." Hotaru's soft, luring voice spoke gently to the blue haired woman. He gazed upon his love as her eyes met his own. The violet beauties were gentile, ancient and all together filled with remorse as she spoke directly to the pilots. "Chaos is the cause of the war…he's twisted people's logic thoughts…created disease and piety when both should have been whipped clean after his destruction. He's nothing but a destroyer…" The violet orbs looked downwards. "His only goal in the last 400 years has been to seek, destroy and eliminate." Her voice was rough and harsh as the eyes met Noin's blue ones again. 

Noin hissed, angered by this girl like warrior. "Relena is my princess. I will die with her if I have to." With that the blue eyed aqua woman raced from the room. "Noin!" Quatre's voice was heard from behind her. She would never forgive this girl for what she was saying to do. For what was going to happen and for what this girl had caused. Before Hotaru, everything was all right, but now…now all was dying, leaving her. First her beloved Milliardo, now Relena. 'Hotaru Tomoe. You will hate the day you messed with the Peacecraft family!' Noin's mind told her as she raced away. 

Hotaru watched the body of Noin's shadow disappear from view. She felt a hand slide into her own as she watched the older looking, yet younger soul race off. She glanced up to see Duo nodding at her. Gripping tightly to his hand, she sighed and spoke in a low tone. "Destroy the ship Heero…" 

Heero nodded gravely, flinching somewhat. In an instant it was over. The big blast of the tiny ship could be seen from thousands of miles away. Relena Peacecraft was no more. Lost and forgotten, Relena's ashes would scatter among the many yet to come as the fight went on…

TBC….


	22. Epi!!!!!!

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, however Tamara and Rouge do belong to me and their use is for me and those who have my permission for use. Ja!

The day had been long…long and hard and totally destroying. 'Fitting for the senshi of death and destruction, ne?' Hotaru thought as she paused to look out at the twinkling colony. Slowly, but surely, the tiny obstacle was vanishing as if a bad dream was disappearing. The colonies' and ships mobility had returned. The world was normal again. 'Chaos' illusion…how much death did that single illusion cause? How much pain did Relena bring?' Her eyes closed as she sat carefully upon the window ledge. Her vision began to blur as she thought back…remembering Noin's cruel look in her eyes, Relena's smile, her sweet parents…. "Chaos…" She hissed, recalling the cold felling and deep chills that had gone down her spine. "What do I do now? What have I done?" She whispered softly to herself, tears falling freely down the flushed pale cheeks of her face. She started to brush them away, thinking of herself as a weakling. 

"You did what you had to do, Firefly…" Came a soft, husky voice. A male voice no doubt and she knew all too well who it belonged to. "D-chan…" She muttered softly, feeling his warm arms wrap about her slender arms and upper body. "Come on Firefly, you really need to sleep." Duo's soft eyes spoke of worry and his voice was etched with pain as he watched her hold back fresh tears. "T. You are a Gundam Pilot and you did what you had to, to defend this world and all hope for our future. You can't change what you've done… as that thing that Relena had inside her can't. But, you've given us time and that's all we need for now…." He pushed her against him. Closing the distance between their faces. "D-chan…." She hugged him, his blush rising again. "T…I…I don't know what else to say…I…I love you…T…" Hotaru sighed and hugged him again. "I love you too, D-chan…" She smiled as the kiss came. Knowing full well her content with her decision and enjoying it. She was in love and this screwed up, strange fate, this unknown destiny was all that she needed at the moment. Just as she needed Duo at this instant second. Right now, Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn, Firefly, T, Taru or whatever anyone else called her disappeared as she and Duo met in a moment of intimacy. Never to be forgotten, or to be the last….

  
  
**THE END OF UNKNOWN DESTINY**


	23. Twist of Time Preview!

Hi again faithful readers! I'll be starting the sequel to Unknown Destiny really soon. It's called the Twists of Time. Here's the summary and preview!

Summary: Twists and turns await each and every person on their fate. An Unknown Destiny has reached it's end as these unpredictable turns twist the senshi of death and the g-boys into other times. Can they find themselves and each other in time to save all? Will the other senshi awaken? Or will love fail, as it has done sometimes before…

Preview:   
Spinning and spiraling, the worlds never seemed to stop. "D-chan!" Duo heard Hotaru's sweet voice yell to him as the world went black. "T…" His vision lost, the man drifted into a deep sleep, dreams and thoughts filled only upon his love…..


End file.
